Take My Breath
by mangoblogs
Summary: This is another Samcedes Sci-Fi story. Mercedes, Santana and Kurt start out the story running away from a mystery man. Eventually they find out that man is Sam. A man from another planet where people have powers that they call talents. If you like Sci-Fi you might like this story. Samcedes, Brittana, Kurtbastian are the different type of friendships here. I don't own glee.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you all I'm back. No I am not writing a new story. No you all were not right lol. Okay maybe a little. Anywho this is a story I already had on Tumblr and I am now adding it here. I need to finish it off as I promised Bluchrome and MrsBubble. I hope you all enjoy and review. Let me know if you hate it or love it.**

 **Side Note- This is a samcedes story but it does have other ships in it. Brittana and Kurtbastian. Please if you can't let canon go DO NOT READ THIS. Because I am sure Klaine fans will be mad about Kurtbastian lol. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Mercedes ran as fast as she could to catch up to Kurt and Santana feeling the wind cause various items, such as leaves, to hit her face. Not too long ago it was one of the best weathers she'd seen in years and now all of a sudden it looked like a tornado was forming. She continued to run and glanced over her shoulder at the thing that she felt was causing all of this. Santana was right! This was all her fault and she prayed they wouldn't all pay for it with their lives.

-1 Hour prior-

"Hey, I'm heading out to the park. I'll be back in a few." Santana said grabbing her jacket. "This weather is way too beautiful for me to stay and watch you two sing all day." she said to her two roommates.

"Hold up, let me grab my jacket and come along." Kurt said jumping to his feet and grabbing his jacket. Santana rolled her eyes but stood by the door and waited. "I promise not to sing!" Kurt added with a smile then looked over at Mercedes who pretended to be engaged in her cellphone to avoid going along. "Come on, Diva, you're coming too!" he said grabbing her jacket and throwing it her way.

"Great! Now it's a field trip!" Santana shook her head and crossed her arms. "Come on, Aretha!"

"Alright alright…I'm coming!" Mercedes sighed and followed them out the door.

Once they reached the park, Mercedes couldn't help but feel set free. Something about the sky being so blue and clear of clouds with the sun basting their skin, made her feel so alive. She smiled and joked with her two best friends as they enjoyed the view.

"It is so freaking beautiful right now!" Mercedes gasped looking at the trees and leaves on the ground.

"Damn right it is!"

"I have to admit that I would really love to break out and sing about it, really bad!"

"Kurt…if you so much as hum a tune…" Santana pointed a finger his way. He shrugged and looked over at Mercedes.

"Oh shut it, Santana, you know you want to sing with us!" Mercedes sang, grabbing her friends shoulder. Mercedes was about to start singing when she noticed a person laying on the ground. Santana and Kurt turned to see what caught her attention and gasped at the sight. "Oh my God, he looks dead!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Yeah well, leave that for the cops! Let's call 911!"

"Santana! We have to help him!"

"Are you crazy?"Santana asked looking at Mercedes. "May I remind you that if this were a scary movie that you my friend would be the first to die!" She pointed out.

"And why is that, Satan?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes preparing to hear her state something mildly offensive as usual. Santana glared at him before replying, hating when he called her that.

"Well, Mr. Pixie dust, in scary movies the black person always dies first and you're as white as a clean toilet. And I'm only half black and that half of me died along with my absent father, so…" she shrugged as if her logic made sense. Mercedes sighed and shook her head at her friends and approached the man. "Mercedes, just because you go to a predominantly white school, doesn't make you whiiiiiiiiiittttteeee!" Santana shouted behind her.

Mercedes approached the man slowly and stopped to pick up a tree branch on the way to poke him with it. She turned around to where Kurt and Santana seemed to be engaged in an argument as usual. She turned her gaze back to the man on the floor wondering what caused him to collapse on such a beautiful day. He wasn't dressed like a homeless person, in fact, he was wearing what looked to be a costume of some sort. There was no way a man would choose to wear all that spandex. She poked him a couple times and when he didn't move she knelt down and felt for his pulse. He was alive, but not breathing!

"Hey you guys…I think I should perform CPR on him!" she shouted back. She wasn't sure why she said that. She looked over her shoulder as Santana and Kurt approached her.

"Well, damn look at how big his lips are…he might suck the life out of you!"

"Diva, this is crazy! Let's just call 911!"

"You guys! It's the christian thing to do! Wouldn't you want help if you were in his situation?" she asked looking at her friends as they both shrugged. "Fine, do whatever you want! I'm going to help him!" she said bending down, rolling him on his back and performing CPR on the man. She felt on his torso as she pumped feeling his chiseled body underneath. Each compression made her heart beat faster and faster. She paused and took a deep breath as she pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth. She stared at his lips before closing her eyes and placing her own lips on his and breathing air into him. Her heart was still racing as she did so and it increased suddenly when she felt his arm go around her and held her tight. Tears fell from her eyes as he was literally sucking the air out of her body.

She screamed and felt Santana and Kurt try to pry her away from him but his hold was too tight. She opened her eyes so that she could see the man that was slowly killing her and draining her of oxygen. She was shocked to stare into the coldest red eyes she'd ever seen. Was it red or orange? She wasn't sure but it was slowly changing colors as she screamed and tried to move away. They switched from orange to yellow then to the deepest set of green eyes she'd ever laid eyes on. She stopped screaming and felt him let go of her. She fell back on to her friends gasping for air.

"I told you to leave him!" Santana shouted as she scrambled to her feet and began to run. Kurt grabbed Mercedes hand and helped her up as they too began to run. Mercedes clenched her chest as she looked behind her noticing he was following her. Suddenly there were clouds in the sky and it was getting dark. It seemed as if a tornado was forming! She tried to keep up with Kurt and Santana but she was still winded by the man that was slowly following them like he was Jason from those horror movies.

"Santana was right! I'm the black girl that dies!" she thought to herself as she looked back again noticing him approaching her fast although he wasn't running. "If I make it out alive, I promise to start jogging more!" Mercedes said to herself as she felt his hand touch her shoulder. She tried to run faster but instead tripped on a rock and landing on her left knee popping it out of place. She screamed, both in pain and fear as she watched him approach her. She looked behind her to see Santana and Kurt running back towards her. It was now raining and they were all getting drenched and fearing for their life as he stood before them.

"Stay still!" he finally said causing them to freeze. He ran circles around them causing a force field to cover them when they heard they sound of an explosion and suddenly everything went black. Mercedes looked down at her injured knee and began to pray. Santana and Kurt knelt next to her and cried till the man stopped and stood in front of them. "What is she doing?" he asked. Santana wiped her tears pulled out her phone and flashed a light on them. "You with the power of light, tell me!"

"This…isn't the power of light you soul sucking nimrod, it's a cellphone!" she replied. Kurt elbowed her, trying to get her not to upset the man who seemed awkwardly dangerous. "Her christian ass got us in this situation!"

"What…is…she doing?" he asked again running his hands through his wet blonde hair and squatting in front of her.

"She's praying." Kurt whispered. He looked over at Kurt and walked over to him. "You almost killed her!"

"I needed air!"

"You almost killed her, you guppy faced alien!"

"I didn't mean to…" he replied and looked at her again. "Why is she praying?"

"Because she's a christian. She prays when she is scared or something like that…I don't know! I'm not a christian!" Kurt replied wiping his tears away.

"Why not?"

"I just don't believe in all of that!" Kurt replied and then looked over at Mercedes as she continued to pray and cry. "She's in pain!"

"This is great! What did you do to her? What was that explosion? Talk to me E.T!" Santana demanded poking him in his chest. He looked down at her and smiled touching her on the forehead as she dropped to the floor. Kurt screamed and ran over to Santana.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked grabbing her phone and shining the light on him.

"She is okay! I just needed her quiet so I can help your friend!" he replied calmly. Mercedes stopped praying and opened her eyes fearing what she would see. "What is your name?" he asked looking at her. Her heart pounded as he repeated the question. "What do they call you?"

"You tried to kill me and now you want to know my name? Hell to the No! I will remain a mystery to you, sir!"

"No I want the name of the Angel that gave me life! I would never kill you." he replied and then looked at her knee. "Let me fix that!"

"No! Don't touch it! It will hurt!"

"Mercedes, let him help! Maybe he has healing powers!" Kurt said shaking his head at himself. He couldn't believe what they were going through at the moment.

"Mercedes…that's your name?" he asked and then smiled as if he just learned a secret. "My name Samuloetho but they call me Sam. I have no healing powers!" he stated looking at Kurt apologetically. "It will hurt only for a minute but then it will heal on its own." he placed his hand over her knee. Mercedes pulled back screaming.

"No…do not touch me! You are going to hurt me more than you've already hurt me!" she screamed as it began to rain again.

"I can't hurt you…without hurting me! Your air is what gave me life so I feel what you feel…let me help you!" he said placing his hands on her forehead causing her to fall in deep sleep just like Santana. Kurt ran up to him and started punching him as hard as he could but fell once Sam turned and touched his forehead as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I will be uploading the chapters that I have from tumblr on here and then adding more slowly. Fair warning that this will not be updated as fast as my other fics since I really need to focus on my novel. So I might update every other week. Or as requested. If you want more than I will upload based on how many ask for it. No reason to update like crazy if no one even wants to read it, right? lol anyway...here's the next chapter. I will update with the next in a few days.**

 **Let me know what you all think. Like? Love? Hate? Unsure?**

* * *

Santana woke up feeling woozy. It was the same feeling she usually got right after eating her abuela's famous Thanksgiving turkey. She smiled as she stretched thinking about the wonderful dream she had just had. It was weird because normally she hated anything that was as colorful as the dream was with all the unicorns but it also had a beautiful blonde woman in it as well. She wasn't open about her sexuality with her friends yet so that bit she will not share with them later. Eyes blurred she tried to blink it away as her eyes fell on the cause for the comatose sleep she just experienced. He was sitting next to Mercedes and tending to her injured knee when she slowly got up and walked towards him.

Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes sleep. He hoped that the happy place he sent her was something she'd appreciate when she woke up. He felt he owed her that much after what he did to her. His eyes fell on her knee, which he had bandaged up by ripping part of her shirt. He looked up to her plump lips as a smile formed on them. Unable to contain himself, he found himself tracing her lips with the tip of his fingers remembering how they felt on his earlier. She giggled, causing him to chuckle wondering what she was dreaming of that caused such a flirty laughter.

"Her laugh is infectious, isn't it?" Santana asked. Sam jerked away from Mercedes and turned his gaze on the slim dark haired girl. "Oh don't stop now! I'm sure you've already implanted your alien semen inside of her uterus long ago!" Santana smirked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I…no…I didn't do that!" he stated returning his gaze back to her knee. "I was only working on her knee so that it wouldn't hurt as much when she woke up."

"Uh hmmm!" she smiled and looked over at Kurt as he slept with a smile on his face. She walked over to him and checked his pulse as he mumbled something about how great he looked in his outfit. She shook her head and walked over to Mercedes and did the same then looked at Sam. "Just checking to see if you didn't suck the pulse out of them or probed them."

"I do not probe!"

"Whatever guppy!"

"My name is Samuloetho, or you can call me Sam as I told your friends…not guppy!" he corrected her glaring her way as she walked back to where she was sleeping prior.

"Sure thing, GUP…PEE!" she stated with a smirk before crossing her legs and rolling her eyes. He glared at her and then sighed.

"Is that your talent?"

"Talent?"

"I mean, your power, is that what it is?" he asked again turning his stool towards her. Santana rolled her eyes again and returned his glare.

"What are you talking about, Guppy, speak English!"

"You control people's self-esteem with your eye rolling and insults, right? That is truly a powerful talent." He explained. Santana wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or if he truly believed that she had the power to control people's emotions and self-esteem.

"Look, Sam…longo…or whatever…" she said getting back up and trying really hard not to roll her eyes. "What did you do to us back there that made us fall asleep like that?" she asked. He looked her way then back at Mercedes looking as if he planned on ignoring her. "I want to hate you but that was the best sleep I've ever had and the dream I had was weird especially with all the unicorns, rainbows and cats…"

"Unicorns?" he asked cutting her off suddenly looking interested in her dream. "I sent you to your happy places or somewhere that would bring you pleasure…Can you tell me more about this dream?" Santana eyed him suspiciously wondering why the sudden interest.

"Well…there was unicorns and rainbows and I was floating on a cloud…" she continued. "And then I fell into the arms of a blonde girl with blue eyes and really long legs." Santana stated as she tried to hide the smile that formed on her lips.

"The others are here!" he muttered to himself. "The others are here!" Sam stated standing up. Santana looked at him confused as she watched him rummage through drawers.

"Others? Whoa…what do you mean others? You mean like you?" she asked pacing behind him. He stopped and smiled at her.

"We must go find her!"

"Um…what about…" she pointed to Mercedes and Kurt as they continued to smile in their sleep. Sam paused as if thinking of a plan.

"They will be safe here till we come back." He replied. Santana looked around for a piece of paper and wrote a note for them just in case she didn't come back alive. She didn't trust this alien but still allowed him to grab her hand and rushing out the door with her after she dropped the note.

* * *

Mercedes woke up moments later looking around not sure at all where she was. She felt sleep drunk as if she had been sleeping for years. She frowned when she realized she wasn't on a stage about to accept her Grammy award for best new artist. Her frown deepened when she noticed her favorite blouse had been torn and was now wrapped around her knee. Then it all came back to her. The nightmare was real. She did meet an alien, and he did cause her to hurt her knee trying to escape. She looked around the room which looked like a lab and set her eyes on what looked like Kurt.

"Kurt…Kurt…wake up!" she shouted as she hopped over to him and shook him. She nearly tumbled trying to hop on one foot to wake him.

"No stop it! You're messing up my Alexander McQueen!" he shouted as he woke up and looked around then frowned gazing at a smiling Mercedes. He blinked away his blurred vision and looked around again. "Where the hell are we?"

"I think the alien took us to his mothership or something." Mercedes replied sitting next to him as he sat up.

"Oh so that actually happened?" he asked as he gazed at her knee remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"Yeah!" she replied frowning. "Wait…where's Santana?" she asked, looking around.

"Oh my God! He killed her!" Kurt freaked. Mercedes hopped around the room till her eyes fell on a piece of paper written in Santana's handwriting.

"Or maybe they left together?" Mercedes replied as she read a note from Santana. "I hope they bring us something to eat, a girl ain't ate since this morning!" she frowned hearing her tummy rumbling.

"Yeah I am hungry as well." Kurt looked through his pocket and pulled out an energy bar. "I always carry one for emergencies like these!" he smiled and broke it in half handing her a piece. She hopped over to him and took it placing the entire piece in her mouth.

"I swear when you're hungry everything taste so freaking good!" she moaned as she chewed. Kurt looked her way and laughed. "Be right back I need to pee! I hope Aliens use toilets…" she hopped towards a door and looked back at a smiling Kurt. "'Cause bay bay…I aint squatting in no woods! That's the number one way to get killed in a horror movie." She smiled and turned back to the door as she opened and noticed a nice full bathroom inside.

"Mercedes, you do know that this is not a movie, right?" Kurt asked as she closed the door and began to urinate. "And you do not have to announce that you have to pee! You can use the potty like a big girl!" she heard him shout. She hated talking while she used the toilet so she just ignored him and looked around for toilet paper.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed noticing there were none. "How the hell do you have a bathroom as nice as this one and have no tissue?" she asked herself. "Kurt! Kurt! Do you have a drugstore in that pocket of yours? I need a wet wipe or tissue…something! Hell I'll take notebook paper at this point." She shouted. When she heard no response she sighed and looked at her favorite blouse and tore another piece off of it. "Guess you're a crop top now!" she shook her head and wiped. "Thanks for nothing, Kurt!" she said as she hopped her way out and found Kurt being held up by his neck by a slim man in a spandex suit similar to what Sam wore.

"Where is Samuloetho?" he asked as Kurt blinked away a tear. "What did you do to him?" he asked and threw Kurt on the ground. Mercedes in shock slammed the door but not soon enough as the man barged in causing her to fall back and wince in pain from her knee. "Do you know where he is?" he asked walking to her.

"Please don't hurt me!" she begged. He smirked and walked over to her kneeling down and squeezing her injured knee till she screamed and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to combine two chapters into one. You get to meet more people here. I hope you all enjoy this crazy story. I will update in two days or so...give or take. I appreciate the reviews and suggest you follow if you want to find out when I've updated. I won't be posting this on tumblr since most of this is on there already. Anywho...let me know what you all think.**

* * *

"So how many more of you are there?" she'd asked for the umpteenth time. The whole time they were searching she spent it talking. He learned her name was Santana and that she aspired to become famous. He wasn't sure what that all meant but he could tell it meant the world to her but Sam was getting tired of hearing her rant. Unfortunately, he needed her to come along since she was the one who saw her. He was happy to know that he wasn't the only one who came. He hoped that she didn't lose too much of her memory because he would hate to be on the receiving end of Brittanispaurs.

"I don't know…I thought I was the only one that came to stop them." Sam said looking over at her hoping she'd shut up. His senses were off and he couldn't hear what was coming at them if she kept talking.

"Stop them? Who? More of your Alien friends?" she asked but didn't allow him time to respond as she continued. "What planet are you from anyway? I know you're not from earth because I haven't seen a set of lips like those on a white boy since Macaulay Culkin. And we all know he's an alien, the way he's been looking—"

"Shhh!" Sam stated cutting her off and placing his arm in front of her to stop her. She looked down at his arm and then around. She was happy that the Power Company had fixed the lights in the neighborhood, so she was able to see. "I think someone is coming…" he was cut off by a blonde hair woman kicking him to the ground. Santana screamed when she saw that it was the woman from her dream but instead of blue eyes, her eyes were a fiery red and glaring at her. "Run!" he shouted to her.

"You ain't gotta tell me twice!" she replied as she ran as fast as she could. She turned to see Sam running behind her as well but the blonde woman was gone. "Where'd she go?" she asked as she ran. "I thought you said you knew her?"

"I do she's my sister…but she doesn't remember me yet!" Sam replied then stopped falling face forward. "Ahhhh!" he screamed holding on to his knee. "Mercedes!" he screamed again as he held on to his knee in pain. Santana stopped and ran back to him but stopped when the blonde woman appeared glaring at her. She tried to run but she stopped her holding her up by the neck.

"Sam! Help!" she screamed grabbing and pulling at the hands around her neck. She couldn't believe that only moments ago the first time she saw this woman's face she was thinking how beautiful she was and now she was screaming for her life. She looked down at Sam as he lay in agony clenching his knee and screaming Mercedes then he fell silent.

"Why aren't you dying?" the blonde woman asked her. Santana cried and struggled to answer she wasn't sure why she was even capable of still breathing. This seemed to infuriate the woman as she tossed Santana down like a rag doll. Santana held her neck and panted scooting over to where Sam was till the woman dragged her back by her feet and climbed on top of her. "Why am I able to feel and touch you without killing you?" she asked as she groped Santana. Although Santana feared for her life she couldn't believe she was getting aroused by the feel of this woman grabbing every inch of her. She didn't know what made her do it but she grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and pushed her lips to hers. She kissed her forcefully staring into the eyes of the woman as they changed from red to a bright blue. Santana felt her struggle to remove herself from the kiss and feel a new source of energy flow through her body. It was almost like she was draining the woman of everything she was. Santana finally let her go feeling the woman's weight become heavy.

"Sam?" she called out as she crawled from beneath the woman and found him. He lay on his back and his eyes were wide opened but not green but instead brown. "Sam…wake up before this crazy woman wakes up!" she said pushing him. He jerked awake at the touch of her hand. "What's going on?"

"Sebastian!" he muttered and looked over to where the blonde lay lifeless. "We have to go back right now!" he instructed getting up and limping over to the blonde. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know…I…she…uh…pinned me down and was choking me…"

"And you lived?"

"Yeah…she was shocked about it and then I felt her inside me…like her spirit…I can't explain it."

"I understand what happened…you had a transfer of energies." He replied nodding. "Pick her up! One of her talents is strength and the ability to teleport. You're going to need to teleport us back to where Mercedes and Kurt are." Sam explained. Santana looked at her hands and then back at Sam as if he were crazy. "But you cannot touch skin…it will kill us if you do!"

"This is crazy! I can't do this!"

"Santana, Mercedes is in danger if we don't get back now!" Santana took a deep breath and bent to pick up the blonde and was shocked to see how light she felt. She looked to Sam in shock smiling at him. "We call her Brittanispaurs…she is usually more nicer than she is now but when we get back she will have her memory again."

"Wait you mean to tell me her name is Brittany Spaurs…like the singer Britney Spears?" Santana looked over at him.

"We don't have time to talk! Close your eyes and teleport us all back right now!" he demanded. Santana took a deep breath and closed her eyes before placing her arms around him.

"Hope this works!"

Mercedes eyes flashed opened scanning the room until they fell on Kurt. The pain in her knee was there but the pain was faint as if she wasn't in her own body. Next to Kurt stood the man that was just squeezing her knee asking about Sam. He was still asking for Sam and Kurt was telling him that he had no idea where Sam went.

"I can sense him! What have you done to my brother?" he asked again. "Do you know what I can do to the oxygen in your body? I can make it poisonous gas and kill you from within?" he threatened. Mercedes could see tears fall from Kurt's eyes. She hated that she was the cause of all this. If she had only listened to her friends and left Sam alone. "If you tell me where he is I can heal him! I can feel he is in pain." He said turning and looking over to where Mercedes lay and approaching her.

"Leave her alone!" Kurt screamed.

"Hmmm…does your friend here normally have eyes that change color?" he asked as he inspected Mercedes noticing her eyes were now green instead of the brown he saw earlier. "Is that what you all did? You killed my brother for his talent?" he asked becoming more and more upset as he thought about it. Mercedes felt her body jerk and the pain in her knee intensified as she watched Kurt jump on the man's back.

"Stop!" Mercedes screamed just as the man threw Kurt against the wall. "I know where Sam is…" she stated getting his attention. "And you won't get him if you kill us! Heal us both now or we'll die with your brother!" Mercedes stated. She was lying her ass off but she was hoping that he would fall for it. She watched as he snarled and knocked over things struggling with the decision as he walked over to her and placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it again. "I swear I'll die with him!" she threatened again.

"Shut up! I am healing you!" he shouted closing his eyes. Mercedes looked over to Kurt and gave him a faint nod as he felt the gash on his head that was bleeding.

* * *

Mercedes prayed silently that Sebastian wouldn't kill them after finding out she knew absolutely nothing about where Sam was. She closed her eyes because he was glaring at her as he placed his hands on her knee. She felt his cold hands vibrating against her knee.

"Can you do that a little faster because I'm starting to bleed on my new coat that I bought _just_ yesterday." Kurt stated as he held a piece of cloth to his head wound. Sebastian glared his way and opened his mouth to respond but suddenly was cut off as a bright light appeared in the room and he was slammed into the nearest wall by a red light. Mercedes eyes flashed opened as she noticed Santana was back and holding a blonde woman while Sam pinned Sebastian to the wall.

"Get your hands off of her!" he snarled, his eyes were red as his pinned his elder brother to the wall. All he could think of was Mercedes laying with her eyes closed and he assumed Sebastian had killed her.

"Sam…you're alive!" Sebastian stated in shock. Sebastian noticed that his brother was infuriated and minutes away from crushing him against the wall.

"I won't say the same for you in a second!" Sam threatened as he slammed him against another wall.

"Sam…put him down…he was helping me!" Mercedes shouted. Sam turned to look at her dropping Sebastian and running over to her as his eyes turned back to green.

"Yes, can you let him finish…I'm starting to get woozy!" Kurt complained. Sam ignored Kurt and looked at Mercedes, placing a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Are you sure he wasn't hurting you?" he asked checking her eyes and arms and knee for any signs. Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed as Sam inspected her body. He went to lift up her shirt and she pushed him away.

"I'm fine, Sam!" she looked at him and then over at Sebastian. "Can you please come finish?" she asked pointing to her knee.

"Ummm…No!" Sebastian replied fixing his collar and looking at Mercedes with a smirk on his face. "The deal was that I heal you if you help me find my brother."

"And we did!" Kurt replied.

"No…he came to me…you did nothing!" Sebastian replied shaking his head. "You people have such inferior brain waves." He added looking at Kurt. Santana had heard enough as she placed Brittany down and walked over to Sebastian.

"You people?" she asked as she stepped to him. "My people will go all Lima Heights on your alien ass! Heal them or I will twist every bone in your body!" she threatened. Sebastian blinked at her unimpressed and looked over at Sam as he glared on.

"What will you do? You have no talents!" he scoffed. Before he could finish his sentence Sam had him pinned against the wall again. "You're taking their side?"

"You need to heal her and her friend now! We don't have time for games if you came to help me…help them!"

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will allow Santana to touch your skin." Sam replied looking over his shoulder as Santana pulled her sleeves up. "She switched energies with Brittany." He added and smiled as Sebastian's eyes grew wide. Sebastian looked over at his sister who lay unconscious on the floor and then back at his brother and sighed.

"Alright!"

-Moments later-

Mercedes sat and watched as Sebastian did his thing to help Kurt heal. Sam was talking to Santana as they tried to revive the woman who she assumed was his sister, Brittany. She couldn't believe what was happening to them and she had so many questions that she needed answered. One of them was, how in the hell did Santana get powers and where can she get some? Almost as if Sam could sense her thoughts he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Mercedes?" he asked looking at her knee. She smiled at him and swung her feet back and forth.

"See! It's as good as new! He actually made a scar I had on my knee disappear as well." She pointed to where it used to be. Sam gave her a lopsided smile and nodded before looking over at Kurt.

"That's awesome!" he said smiling and turning his gaze back at her. She felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks feeling warm as she blushed. Sebastian stood and turned towards Sam and tilted his head.

"Happy?" he asked walking over to Sam and rolling his eyes at Mercedes. "Now we can go back home."

"Wait, you didn't come to help me?" Sam asked frowning. When he heard the others had came he thought for sure they were there for the same reason he came. He was slowly starting to remember that Sebastian never wanted to come and in fact was convincing him to stay.

"Sam…why would I make you risk your life and ours for these people?" he asked looking over at Mercedes who was glaring at him. "I came to convince you that this is not our fight and take you home!"

"Hold up swole up!" Mercedes said throwing her hands to her hip. "First off, you are going to chill with the "You peoples" and secondly…"

"Where the hell are you all from anyway?" Santana asked jumping in looking between Sam and Sebastian.

"And thirdly, if I may jump in, what is this fight you speak of?" Kurt asked crossing his arms. "Are you aliens about to take over earth?"

"Aliens?" Sebastian asked looking as if he had just been insulted. "If anything you all are the aliens!"

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked tilting her head at him. Sam closed his eyes and sighed out loud before raising his hands to stop everyone from talking.

"Look, Sebastian, we are on their planet now…so in a way… _we_ are the aliens and they are the humans." Sam explained to his brother. "Back where we are from we are humans as well, with the same organs and traits that you all have except for our talents. Most of us are born with talents or what you call powers." He explained. They all still had confused looks on their faces so he continued. "We are from a planet called Taleo, and all Taleons consider earthlings as aliens. We were always taught about you all and how you are beneath us."

"Oh hell to the No!" Mercedes exclaimed. "I am never beneath anyone… I am always on top!"

"I'm no bottom either!" Kurt added.

"You sure about that, Kurt?" Santana asked. Kurt glared at her and rolled his eyes then turned his gaze back to Sam.

"Well…we don't all feel that way, Mercedes! Only some Taleons do." He added looking over at his brother. Sebastian rolled his eyes and shrugged walking over to where Brittany was still sleeping. "Whenever there was a war Taleons would battle on another planet to make sure that the planet wasn't damaged and because they feel earth is full of waste…they chose here for their next war."

"What the—! Are you serious?" Kurt asked looking over at Mercedes in shock. "This can't be happening to us! We're on the brink of stardom, me with my fashion internship, Mercedes and her music…" he pointed out. "And even Santana with…I guess a porn video!" he added not looking her way. "I'm pretty sure that's how you'll become famous."

"Hey Kurt…lemme hug your neck with my hands!" she threatened walking over to him. Mercedes jumped between the two and stopped her.

"You guys chill!" Mercedes said placing her hand on their chest to stop them from fighting. "Sam, what do you all plan on doing to stop this from happening?" she asked looking his way.

"Nothing!" Sebastian replied and walked over to them. "I am taking my brother and sister back home where he's safe."

"We're not going anywhere!" Brittany said shocking everyone. "I came to help and I'm not leaving till we do!" she stated with a smile. Sam smiled widely running up to her and hugging her. "Sam, I can touch you!" she laughed as he swung her around. He placed her down as she looked at everyone. "You have no idea how great it feels to be able to touch others!" she shouted as she ran up and hugged everyone. Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other in confusion as she cupped their faces and kissed their cheeks. "I can kiss, too!" she shouted and stopped when she stood in front of Santana. "It was you!"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked feeling nervous. She was hoping that she didn't remember the kiss but she could tell that she did.

"I saw you when I landed…you guided me here…we connected!" Brittany smiled. Santana looked over at Mercedes and then Kurt feeling their judgmental glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said dismissing it. Sam noticed the frown on his sister's face when Santana dismissed her and was about to interject when Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Look, we don't have time to joke around! If you two are staying I have no choice but to stick around and help because Mom would kill me if I came back without you two." Sebastian said. Sam smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks , bro!"

"Thank me when we return home, alive!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I have decided to upload all the chapters from tumblr on here. Since I just wrote another chapter after so long lol. I know many were like okay what happens next. Anyway you will know once I am done today. In this chapter you will learn some Taleon language lmfao. Don't judge me. I loved the Avatar and they have a language so I thought hey let me make my own. How in the world would another planet also speak just english? right? anyway I hope you enjoy this. Leave me a review. I also joke about Glee on here (and simultaneously make fun of myself in the process)**

 **I don't own glee but I do own Taleo and all that jazz lol. I love Tamia so you see me reference her songs here and there on any fic that I write.**

* * *

It was quite quiet on Sam's ship and all you could hear were the sounds of Mercedes giggling every so often. Everyone had fallen asleep after they ate what Santana kept calling _Alien Food_. Mercedes stayed up because she still had questions and was still eating. She wasn't too sure about the food but she was hungry and it was all they had. Sam can be heard telling her stories of his home planet and causing her to let out a belly ripping laugh.

"So…is that the language they speak on Taleo?" she asked popping what she would call a grape in her mouth. It gushed and burst out a sugary flavor mixed with a sour flavor causing her to flinch. Sam smiled at her reaction to everything she placed in her mouth, she was so dramatic.

"No…Taleo is like earth. There are more than one language spoken there." He explained with a smile on his face. "I learned English while doing research and watching you all on TV."

"You guys have TV…and you watch us on there?" she asked in shock. She was learning so many new things. Everything she was ever taught about space and aliens were being thrown out with every information Sam divulged.

"Yes we have television and shows but they are more different than what you all have here." He laughed as he thought about it. "You all have comedy and back home there aren't many comedies on TV." He paused and chuckled as if he remembered something funny. "Like for instance, I enjoyed watching this show where a group of what you call high schoolers sing in a thing called glee." He paused and looked at her for reassurance. When she rolled her eyes he continued. "I thought it was comical because I couldn't believe what you all allow to happen on school grounds with children running around. I personally enjoyed the cheer coach." He paused and stood up straight pretending to hold a clipboard. "Cut my budget? You can't cut my budget without express permission of the president of the Federal Reserve!" he said imitating the character. Mercedes couldn't help but bust out laughing at how great his impression was. He seemed happy that she enjoyed his impression and smiled at her infectious laughter.

"Sam, nobody watches that show anymore…except for the writers and maybe the extras!" Mercedes stated in between laughs. "Maybe some craze fans who can't seem to grasp reality and love to be tortured…I do like the black girl on the show though." She added then paused. "Now she can sang!"

"Well most people refuse to watch, or better yet refuse to admit that they actually watch earthling shows like glee, but they do watch it."

"Why is that?"

"Well it's mainly because your people have no talents, so they feel they are better." He replied looking over at her. "I don't feel that way. I grew to love your people from watching them on TV, Brittany as well." He added looking over to where Brittany had curled up next to Santana.

"Hmmm…well…we do have talents here!" she stated picking up another sour gushy grape. "They just are different. I have talent, Kurt and Santana do as well." She stated then giggled. "Well now Santana has twice the talent."

"I remember…" he nodded. "Kurt mentioned you have the singing talent, right?" he stood to stand in front of her. Mercedes smiled swinging her feet and shrugged. Sam stepped closer to her and rubbed her knee causing Mercedes to jump. "Can you sing for me?" he asked looking into her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"I guess…I can sing a lil somethin' somethin'!" she smiled looking at his hands still on her knee. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster and slowed when he pulled away.

"Awesome!

"Umm I guess I'll sing a little Tamia, not sure if you know who she is but…here it goes." She looked down and closed her eyes as she hummed the beginning tune. Sam watched as she transformed in front of him from the shy woman she was a minute ago to stage commanding diva within minutes. "I don't understand, you look just like the man in the pic…ture…by our bed…the suspense is pounding and clouding up my head. I'm checking your clothes and you wear the same size shoes, you sleep in his spot and you're driving his car…but I don't know just who you are…" she sang opening her eyes and looking at him as he stared at her in awe of her talent. "There's a stranger in my house…I took a while to figure out…there's no way you could be who you say you are…you gotta be someone else…Cause he wouldn't touch me like that and he wouldn't treat me like you do…he would adore me…he wouldn't ignore me…so I'm convinced…there's a stranger in my house." She stopped and smiled at him as if she transformed back into that shy woman she was prior.

"Wow!" was all he could say. He'd never heard anyone sing with such a voice ever in his life. "You have an amazing talent!" he added and shook his head as she shrugged off his compliment. "No…I'm serious!"

"Yeah..well…it's not a rare talent here!" she stated looking away then turning her gaze back at him and smiling. "So…what are all your talents?" she asked smiling widely as she shifted the attention away from her.

"Um…well…I am slowly getting them back…but I have the ability to create force fields, and I'm gaining my speed talent back." He smiled. "My greatest talent is my strength which I think I finally got that back after we ate." He added flexing his muscles. Mercedes arched one brow at him and shook her head laughing.

"I thought that was Brittany's talent?"

"She has that as well." He nodded. "What? You don't believe I have the strength talent?" he asked looking at her as she shook her head popping another sour grape in her mouth. "Guess I'll have to show you." He said smiling mischievously. He lifted her up effortlessly from under her armpits as if she was a newborn baby swinging her around. Mercedes eyes bulged in fear as she almost choked on the grape hitting him.

"Put me down…put me down!" she stated softly hoping not to wake the others. Sam smiled and lowered her a bit and laughed as she clung to him wrapping her legs and arms around him and nearly suffocating him. "Sam, are you crazy?" she asked still holding on for dear life as if she could fall and hurt herself.

"I can be!" he replied sitting her back down but not moving away from between her legs. She looked up at him feeling her heart beat increase again.

"Gosh he's cute!" she thought to herself as she gazed at his parted lips. "You can't have feelings for him, girl, he's an alien." She thought to herself as she watched his face get closer to hers. Their nose brushed against each other and she watched him close his eyes before she did the same. "Sam…we can't…" she stated pushing him away. He stopped and stepped back a bit licking his lips and nodding as if he were embarrassed.

"Uh…yeah…I'm sorry…I just thought…I mean…" he rambled rubbing the back of his neck as he walked away from her.

"I just don't think it would be safe. Remember what happened last night…you nearly killed me." She added jumping down and following behind him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he jerked away.

"It's okay…I just need to go for a walk." He stated leaving her standing at the door as he walked out.

"You're better than me, girl! I would have been all over them froggy lips!" she heard Santana say. Mercedes turned and noticed her friend talking with her eyes closed. Near her Kurt and Sebastian were resting and Kurt nodded as well. Mercedes shook her head and went back to her resting spot wondering how in the world was she starting to like the alien that almost killed her earlier that day.

* * *

Sebastian eyed the trio as they talked about his brother as if he was a prized piece of pie that they can split up between them. He could never understand what Sam saw in these people, even when they were back in Taleo. He remembered trying to convince Sam and Brittany that the war was none of their business. He thought he got thru to Brittany but after he looked around and saw they both had left his mother had made him promise to bring them back in one piece. Now, here he was pretending he was going to stay to help when in fact he was only trying to buy time to figure out how to get them back home. He smiled mischievously as he watched Mercedes push Sam away. That was it! He would definitely need to get Mercedes.

"Mercedes, you heard him yourself, he is human just like the rest of us…"

"From another planet, Kurt!"

"I have to side with Kurt on this one, Mercedes, I mean did you not see his lips?" Santana asked. Mercedes sighed as she looked at her two besties trying to convince her to give Sam a shot. They barely knew the guy, and he was barely human. Mercedes could never, would never, or could she?

"I saw them." She admitted she'd admired them since she saw him especially when he'd smile. "But he almost killed me with them!"

"Some would say he took your breath away." Kurt added shaking his head with a smile on his face. Mercedes rolled her eyes shaking her head at his lame pun.

"He almost killed me."

"He swept you off your feet."

"Did you not hear me say that he almost killed me!"

"I bet sex with him would be earth shattering." Santana said placing her hand on her chin. "How big do you think he is? Those spandex are hiding _NO_ secrets for him nor his evil brother over there." Santana stated looking over to where Sebastian lay. Sebastian tried really hard not to flinch; he didn't want them to know he was listening to their conversation. "Do you think he has a big hose monster?" she asked softly.

"You need Jesus!"

"I need to _scream_ Jesus!" Santana corrected. "Do you know how long it's been since I last got some?" Santana asked looking between the two as they looked at her in disgust. "What? I'm just saying you should try him out and let me know."

"Santana, he almost killed me!" Mercedes reminded her again. "And all I did was, perform CPR!"

"Oh you mean the tongue wrestling thing you did at the park with him?" Kurt asked smiling. Santana laughed and nodded as Mercedes shook her head in denial.

"Imagine him using those Guppy lips on your…"

"Stop! I am not bumping uglies with him!" Mercedes replied cutting off Santana before she said something completely x-rated. "Either way, he's going back to Taleo when all this war craziness is over!" Mercedes had to admit to herself that she was attracted to Sam but it was hard getting over the fact that he was from another planet. It's one thing to date outside of your race, but she would be jumping galaxies if she even tried. She knew one thing though, she needed to talk to Sam and clear it all up.

"Right!" Santana agreed looking sadly at Brittany as she slept. Although they've only been around each other a few hours, she'd grown attached to the blonde woman.

"Maybe they'll stay." Kurt added shrugging his shoulder and looking at his two friends. Sebastian wanted to jump in and tell them that it would never happen. He was taking them back home as soon as he gets his plan started. All he needed to do was get Sam to see the earthlings for the weaklings that they were and all he needed was Mercedes.

"We have to get going!" Sam said walking back into the ship. "The others have landed." He announced. "Sebastian…Britt…wake up!"

"The others like who?" Mercedes asked Sam walking over to him. He walked past her not even looking her way and shook Sebastian and Brittany. Mercedes looked over at Kurt and Santana in shock. "Did he just…?" she asked.

"Sebastian…wake up!" Sam repeated. "I noticed one of their ships crashed where we heard the explosion earlier." He explained as Sebastian pretended to wake. He also didn't want to tell Sam that the ship he saw was actually his ship that he took but crashed because he was never trained on how to land a war ship.

"So they have a lead on our location?" Sebastian asked. "We're not ready! Brittany still needs to retrieve her talents from that earthling."

"It's Santana, you prick!"

"Whatever!"

"Can you guys just stop!" Brittany said looking between the two. "I don't think I want my talents back!" she stated gaining everyone's attention. "I can feel, touch and do what everyone else does." She confessed looking sadly at Santana.

"Britt, you need your talents! Santana doesn't know how to use them like you do!" Sam stated. "All you have to do is transfer energies like you did before." He said turning his attention over to Santana.

"I don't remember how I did it." Santana lied. Brittany smiled and walked over to her taking her hand in hers.

"Just relax!"

"Can you put me to sleep again, Sam?"

"No, I need you awake for this!" Brittany stepped closer to her and smiled as Santana looked over to Mercedes and Kurt nervously. Mercedes looked over at Sam who was still avoiding her and then turned her gaze back to Brittany as she pulled Santana in for what looked like a passionate kiss. Mercedes wasn't sure if Santana was enjoying or if it was part of the transfer of energy but they were both moaning and glowing slightly as their energies exchanged.

"Well damn!" Kurt exclaimed when they finally parted ways. "Am I the only one that's not getting any action around here?"

"I'd give you what you're asking for if I didn't think you'd suck my talents out of me." Sebastian said winking at Kurt. Kurt smiled shyly and looked away.

"Sam, can we talk for a second?" Mercedes asked stepping over to where he stood. He didn't look her way but he didn't move away either. "Can we talk in private?"

"Mercedes, we don't have time to talk!" he stated glaring at her as his eyes turned yellow. Mercedes stepped away as he brushed past her. "I have a world to save." He added before walking out of the ship.

"Don't worry about him; he goes through mood changes a lot!" Sebastian said standing behind her. "One minute he's into something and the next he's on to the next pretty thing." Mercedes turned to look at him as he continued. "Back in Taleo, he's quite the ladies' man, jumping from girlfriend to girlfriend." Sebastian smiled internally as he watched the seed he was planting sprout right before him.

"Oh…well…I guess I'll just back off then." Mercedes said walking back over to where Kurt sat tending to Santana who was regaining her own energy slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**I lied it's this chapter. My bad. This is where you were learn some of their language. Anywho here's part 7…as you can see I have created my own language because I am crazy…but really it's because I hate watching movies about people from other countries or galaxy that come here and only speak english…when ppl get around other's that speak their language trust me they don't just ALWAYS speak english.**

 **Sebastian has a plan to get his siblings back home. Britt is starting to like Santana. Samcedes is cozying up to each other. Will they or will they not who knows. Oh yeah I do. lol**

* * *

Sam stood outside the ship taking in the fresh air to calm his nerves. Why was he feeling so upset with Mercedes? She had every right to be afraid but he really wished she'd trust him a bit by now. He couldn't believe that she would reject him simply because he is what she thinks is an alien. He knew it was one thing for different races to be together here on earth but he was sure she had more of an issue with intergalactic dating. Sam cursed himself, shaking his head for getting ahead of himself with her. He thought the jokes and laughter they were sharing were signs that she was feeling what he was feeling. He felt her joy inside him, he felt her positive energy around him, he felt her inner sadness but he didn't see her pushing him away. Was he out of touch with himself because she breathed air into his lungs?

"I need to focus!" Sam said to himself before turning back to the ship and opening the door peering inside. He noticed Mercedes and Sebastian talking and immediately felt steam fume out of his ears. "Toh jeeveh ye!" he shouted at Sebastian and then glared over at Brittany. He turned his gaze quickly at Mercedes and then looked away. "Anybody else coming needs to come now!" he turned and closed the door again.

"What did he just yell at you?" Kurt asked looking confused at Sebastian. Brittany and Sebastian both stood and began to stretch as if they were about to go jogging.

"He said, any day now! He's acting like a spoiled brat!" Sebastian added rolling his eyes. Mercedes sighed before getting up and heading towards where Sam was standing.

"Tah lowt min." Sam said turning then pausing when he saw it was Mercedes and not his siblings. "Oh I'm sorry…I thought you were…"

"I know…um…what does… tow lawmen mean?" she asked smiling and stepping towards him. He sighed and looked up at the sky then back at her trying really hard not to mirror her smile.

"Tah…lowt…min." he said showing her how to say it correctly. "I was just saying it's about time!" she nodded as if internally banking it in her brain for later use.

"Cool…cool…um…so…" she took more steps to him and then bit the side of her lips. "The gang and I are going to actually go back to our apartment…" she paused to read his reaction which was extremely bland. "You know…a girl's gotta shower and work and stuff." She finished with a smile again.

"I understand." He replied. They stood and stared at each other, neither saying what they really wanted to say but not parting ways or breaking away from either other's eyes. "I will…" Sam started to say to break the silence but she cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tight. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist crushing her into him as he placed his face in the crook of her neck and closed his eyes taking in her sweet earthy aroma.

"Thank you…for everything you're doing." She stated softly in his ears. "Be safe and carry an angel with you on your journey."

"Re nu pakeh ma." He said before kissing her neck softly. She jumped and moved away then looked up at him apologetically. He was hurt that she jumped away. It meant she was not only still afraid of him but she didn't trust him either. She still saw him as someone that could potentially hurt her. He needed her to realize those were things that he couldn't do if he wanted to.

"Will we see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know." He replied just as Sebastian stepped outside. Sam looked up at him and then turned his gaze back on Mercedes. "Do that praying thing for us, okay!"

"I will!" she smiled and turned away then stopped and turned back to him. "Sam?"

"Yes Mercedes?"

"What did you say to me just then…when we hugged…before you…you…know…" she asked looking uncomfortable because Sebastian stood right behind her.

"I said I carry you with me." He responded smiling at her before walking away. Mercedes blushed and repeated the words in her head several times then passed by Sebastian, till he grabbed her hand lightly squeezing it. The feel of his hands were cold and hard and sent shivers up her spine.

"Che buma!"

"What you say about my mama?" Mercedes asked snatching her hand away. She was ready to swing on him if she needed to do so.

"Calm…I was just saying be careful!" he stated raising his hands in surrender as he tried to remind her of the way Sam was prior to being on earth. "Just so you know I can't cure a broken heart." he said following behind Sam. Mercedes looked back at him and shook her head. Something about Sebastian was just so off to her. She just couldn't find it in herself to trust him. Brittany walked out smiling and hugged Mercedes and stated they will be seeing each other again soon before disappearing before her eyes.

"That child needs to stop doing that!" Mercedes said stepping into the ship. "Y'all ready to go because I need to shower!"

"I'm ready to go…I need to be around regular people for at least an hour so that I can actually believe that I am still here on earth." Kurt stated gathering his things and paused when he noticed Santana looking at something in her hand. "What's that?"

"Brittany gave it to me…she said it belongs to her cat back home." Santana replied smiling at what looked like a pet collar. "I saw her cat when I was sleeping…it's a really fat cat." She laughed. "Normally I would say wanky but there's just something that doesn't feel right."

"Okay…what?" Mercedes asked. Mercedes was hoping that maybe this would be the time Santana would finally confess her attraction to girls but when she began speaking she realized it wasn't about that at all.

"Something about that Sebastian guy rubs me the wrong way."

"You too? I thought I was just being paranoid."

"You guys are tripping! He was only being evil before because he thought we harmed his brother. We would have all done the same. I think he's a really cool guy!" Kurt stated defending Sebastian. Santana rolled her eyes at her friend and looked to Mercedes.

"Ignoring how horny spice over there is feeling about this Sebastian guy, I can feel he's up to something. He makes my nipples itch!" she added before scratching at her chest.

"I think Santana might be right!" Mercedes said looking at her friend with disgust as they all began to leave the ship.

"I think the bitch just needs a shower." Kurt stated before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sam felt his foot step on something that snapped causing him to look down to the ground. Dismissing it for just another twig that he must have crushed he continued towards the path of the ship he saw earlier. He looked over his shoulder to Sebastian who was looking around as if he was waiting on someone to jump on them. Sam stopped to ask him if he knew something that he wasn't telling them but lost his train of thought when Brittany teleported herself in front of him.

"I found something!" she said grabbing his shoulder and teleporting him to the other side of the ship leaving Sebastian behind. "I don't think this was a Taleon soldier that flew this ship." Brittany said pointing towards the ship that was burnt from the explosion. "They didn't even know how to land it." She added looking back at Sam.

"Strange…" Sam knelt down and noticed a footprint on the ground and felt the soil noticing a shimmering glow to it and a couple more twigs similar to the one he crushed earlier. "Where's Sebastian?" he asked suddenly looking up at Brittany. Something told him that these footprints belonged to Sebastian, and he wanted to know why he never said anything about the ship. She closed her eyes trying to teleport to him but failed.

"He's blocking me!" she said frowning. "Why is he blocking me?" she asked looking at Sam worried. Sam stood looking at the ship and shaking his head.

"We need to go find him; he knows something about this ship."

Sebastian slowly stopped following behind Sam sensing the presence of others. He really prayed that Sam never found out that it was him who stole a ship and crashed it. He looked around feeling the energy getting stronger the closer they got to the ship. Then Brittany appeared and disappeared with Sam saying she found something, he took that opportunity to leave. Turning back, he turned and ran in the opposite direction and then bumping into an invisible object he fell down to the floor.

"Cha bein thea." He heard a voice tell him not to run. He looked up at the face of one of the top men of the Taleon Army, Willayum. "Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Will asked as he made himself visible.

"I came to get my siblings and bring them back home!" he replied getting up and dusting himself off. He nervously looked around knowing that Will seldom ever traveled alone. With his sensing talent he counting that he was traveling with 6 others.

"How do I know you are not part of the rebellion army?" he asked stepping closer to Sebastian. "I know two of your siblings are part of that army, who's to say you aren't as well?"

"I promise I am only here because my mother told me to bring them home and stop this craziness Sam has pushed Brittany into." Sebastian confessed. "Sam is not part of the rebellion but he has befriended an earthling and I need you to help me to get him back home." Will looked at him closely still skeptical but choosing instead to trust him for the time being.

"He's befriended one of these talentless things?" Will asked with disgust. Sebastian smiled and nodded happy that someone finally felt how he did about earthlings. "Take me to him."

"No…I have a better idea…I'm going to take you to her." Sebastian responded smiling mischievously. "We get her and he'll just come to you and leave the rest to me. I can make him leave earth most definitely from there." Will smiled and nodded signaling for another Taleon to follow him.

Mercedes looked at her reflection in the mirror as she applied the last touch to her makeup. She still couldn't believe what they had been through in just 24 hours but looking over at Santana as she stroked the collar that Brittany gave her, she couldn't deny it. How can they go on stage and perform after experiencing what they just experienced? Everything she ever knew about Aliens and life outside of earth had been thrown out the window and she felt more informed now. She still had questions and she prayed that she would get a chance to see Sam again to ask him.

"Ladies, you're on in 5 minutes!" Kurt said peeking in and then closing the door. Mercedes stood and walked over to where Santana was still stroking the collar which she had decided to wear around her neck as a choker.

"She's going to be alright, you know…Sam's there with her!" Mercedes said placing a hand on Santana's shoulder. "And I guess Sebastian too…he wouldn't let anything happen to his sister." Santana placed a forced smile on her face as she looked at Mercedes through the mirror.

"I wasn't thinking about her, Mercedes!" she lied focusing on her eye liner. "I was just thinking about hitting the stage after you…guess I'm a little nervous." She continued to lie. Mercedes looked at her and shook her head. The gang had been working at the club for weeks now and every third Friday they took to the stage to sing songs requested by the diners. Santana was never nervous before, so why would she be nervous today?

"You will do just fine!" Mercedes added giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Mercedes, we need you on stage!" Kurt said holding the door for her. She smiled reassuring to Santana and walked towards the door. "It's a packed house!" Kurt shouted over the sound of the band playing, as Mercedes walked out and closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe people were partying just a day after a huge explosion and the news had no response for what exploded. "We still have to work!"

"Apparently so!" she replied before stepping on to the stage. Her navy blue dress with sequins shimmered in the lights and clung to her body as she stood in front of the band. Their boss Artie Abrams came rolling over to her and handed the request list and watched her face for a reaction.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit different tonight!" Artie shouted.

"It's nothing, boss!" she smiled as she read the songs on the request list. She had 5 songs that were requested for her to sing that night and Santana had 3. She looked at the first song and smiled looking up at Artie. _Almost by Tamia,_ this would be the second time that she had sung a song by Tamia in less than 24 hours. "I know this song just fine!"

"That's my girl!" He nodded before rolling away and setting himself front in center. He always loved watching Mercedes perform. Mercedes fixed the mic stand and gazed out to the crowd as they turned their focus to her.

"Hello everybody, I hope you all are doing well tonight!" she spoke softly and smiled at the audience. "We have a good list tonight, so let's get it started, huh?" she turned to the band and nodded that she was ready. As the melody commenced she couldn't help but feel the presence of Sam with her. The moment the first words slipped out of her mouth all she could think of was him and how the song related to them.

"Can you tell me, how can one miss what she's never had? How could I reminisce when there is no past? How could I have memories of being happy with you, boy? Can someone tell me how can this be?" she sang gazing around the crowded club. "How could my mind pull up incidents…recall dates and times that never happened?" she sang shaking her head. "How could we celebrate love that's too late…and how could I really mean the words I'm about to say?" she closed her eyes and suddenly she was singing with only Sam sitting in the audience. "I miss the times that we almost shared…I miss the love that was almost there…I miss the times that we used to kiss…at least in my dreams just let me take my time and reminisce." She opened her eyes noticing the audience swaying to her voice. "I miss the times that we never had what happen to us, we were almost there…who ever said it's impossible to miss…what you never had, never almost had you…" she unhooked the mic and started pacing the stage. "I cannot believe I let you go…what I should say is…I should have grabbed you up and never let you go…I should have went out with you, I should have made you my boo, boy…Yeah, that is one time I should have broke the rules…" she smiled as the backup singers sang.

"Should have went on the date, should have found a way to escape…Should have turned almost into if it happen, now it's too late…" the backup singers sang swaying side to side and snapping their fingers as she made way back to the center of the stage.

"How could I celebrate a love that wasn't real? And if it didn't happen, why does my heart feel?" she sang, closing her eyes and seeing Sam smiling at her. "I miss the times that we almost shared…I miss the love that was almost there…I miss the times that we used to kiss…at least in my dreams just let me take my time and reminisce…I miss the times that we never had …what happen to us, we were almost there…who ever said it's impossible to miss…what you never had, never almost had you…" she smiled opening her eyes slowly as the audience erupted. She bowed before stepping down off the stage, noticing Kurt and Santana standing off to the corner talking to Sebastian. "What's he doing here?" Mercedes asked herself as she walked over to them. She quickly scanned the club for Sam and Brittany, noticing that they were nowhere in sight.

"We just need you guys to come with us." She heard Sebastian say as she approached them. She noticed Santana rubbing her nipples and scowling at him.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" Mercedes asked as they all turned to her. Sebastian smiled a phoney smile and that was when she noticed he wasn't alone.

"Mercedes!" he said pulling her in for a hug as if they were cool like that. She reluctantly allowed him to hug her as he gave her accolades. "You were great on the stage! Such a talent!" he added and then turned pulling over a gentleman and another really tall woman. "I was just introducing Kurt and Santana to my friends Will and Beiste here!" Mercedes eyes the man with the curly hair and then over at the tall woman.

"Pleasure to meet you Mercedes!" Will said shaking her hand. Mercedes looked over at Kurt and Santana and frowned.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"Apparently he sent these guys to get us because of an emergency!" Kurt replied.

"Don't worry we will take very good care of you!" Beiste replied with the softest voice Mercedes had ever heard on a woman that size.

"Look, I have to go on stage right now and I am not leaving until I do it!" Santana said passing by Will and Sebastian. He grabbed her arm pulling her back to him and eyeing her collar.

"Nice collar!" he said. Santana glared at him and pulled her arm away from him. "Where'd you get it from?"

"None of your business, you pigeon's nest hat wearing freak!"

"I don't have time for this!" Will said placing his hand on Santana's forehead and she collapsed in his arms. Mercedes and Kurt screamed realizing what was happening but their screams were drowned out by the band playing. Before they could run Beiste had them both in her arms and placed her hands on their foreheads till they collapsed as well. Sebastian smiled as he watched his plan unfold perfectly, holding the back door for Will and Beiste. Will threw Santana over his shoulder and walked out the back entrance with Beiste following closely behind. Not too far behind Artie sat in his wheelchair watching it all go down and dialing 911 on his cellphone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright this is the last chapter that is on Tumblr. The next chapter is new. So no one has read it yet. I hope you all enjoy it. It is when everything starts to come to ahead. Alliances are formed. Lovers are made. New character appearance. All on the next episode of Take My Breath. And no it's not Take My Breath Away lol .**

 **Let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Don't care for it? Keep writing or nahhhhhhhhhhhhh.**

 **This chapter is short because the others are two chapters in one. Next one will not be short and from here on out I will be updating once a week. I'm thinking Monday updates. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Sam arrived at the club just as the police were there asking Artie questions. He watched them closely trying to make out what he was saying and from what he heard was a description of one of the Taleon soldiers had taken Mercedes and her friends. He turned to Brittany who was trying to teleport herself to Sebastian but was still not able to successfully get through. Sam was worried. Not only for Mercedes but for Sebastian as well, he either knew something or he was taken by the Taleon Army and held captive as well.

"Nothing's working! They must have him too!" Brittany stated shaking her head. "What are we going to do? If they are already here and attacking we are out of time!" Brittany exclaimed. Sam scratched the back of his neck, feeling as if he was missing a key thing here. Outside of the club stood a big crowd as the police questioned everyone on if they saw what happened. It all just made no sense to him.

"Britt? Why would they take Mercedes? I understand them taking Sebastian, if they think he's part of the rebellion but why Mercedes out of every one in this club?"

"Wait…do you think they only took them because they have earthly talents?" Brittany asked completely missing where Sam was going with this.

"No Britt, I am just thinking that someone lead them here. Can you track Sebastian yet?" Sam asked looking her way. She shook her head and tried once more, still failing. "Since you can't find Sebastian…I am thinking we can track the others." Sam closed his eyes and tried to sense Mercedes but only failed to see darkness. They must have put her to sleep like he did earlier. He opened his eyes and looked over at Brittany as she smiled.

"Good thinking! I gave Santana Lord Tubbington's collar so that I could always teleport to her." Brittany added smiling. "Just in case, we might want to visit them again in the future."

"Yeah…good thinking though! Let's hurry! I feel that they may be in danger.

Santana was the first to wake up and looked around her noticing that she was in a laboratory type cell lying on the ground next to Mercedes and Kurt. "Rude! They could have at least place them on a bed!" she thought to herself as she rose and rubbed her back which was sore from laying on the cold hard ground. She nudged Mercedes and Kurt trying to wake them so that they could at least try to escape some sort of way.

"No Sam…stop!" Mercedes shouted gripping onto Santana's arm. Santana pried her hand away from her arm, pulling away till Mercedes woke up.

"Damn…you almost cut my hand off!" Santana exclaimed looking at a disheveled Mercedes. "Was Alien Sam knocking them boots that hard?" she asked smirking mischievously. Mercedes rolled her eyes and then looked around the room finally realizing where she was.

"I am getting tired of waking up inside of a spaceship, I swear!" she sighed then looked over at Kurt who was curled up in a corner sucking his thumb like a baby. "It's only a matter of time before they start probing us." She inched over to Kurt and shook him lightly.

"Yes…I'll have 3 petticoats to match these boots!" he shouted almost knocking Mercedes over. "Ugh…not again!" he frowned realizing where they were. "I was this close to finishing off a shopping spree!" He stretched back, cracking a couple bones in his back and then looking down at Mercedes and Santana. "I guess a bed was too much to ask for, huh?"

"These bitches don't care about us!" Santana replied as she pulled a pin out of her hair and started trying to pick the lock. "Ugh…I guess I need supernatural hair pins!" she added looking back at them and shrugging. "We're probably going to die here!"

"No…Sam's going to come for us! I know he will!" Mercedes added trying to convince herself that he would as well.

"Lover boy doesn't even know we are here…and how do you know he didn't send Sebastian to get us like he said. We still don't know anything about them." Kurt added crossing his arms. He was a bit upset that Sebastian fooled him into thinking he was actually kind of cool.

"No…I'm with Mercedes on this one. Brittany and Sam will be here to save us. I know it!" Santana smiled rubbing the cat collar on her neck. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. She scurried over to where they were laying previously and they all pretended to be asleep again.

"We should just kill them anyway and then kill Sebastian and his stupid siblings." They heard a woman say. "They are talentless, therefore useless to our cause." Mercedes opened her eyes and peeked at the woman speaking and notice she was no taller than 5 foot 3 with long brown hair, with bangs that sat right on her eyebrows.. She was dressed in what Mercedes could only define as the pink ranger outfit from Power Rangers. "And as for Sam, since they want to go against us and help these talentless scoundrels, he can die with them."

"Rachoul, you heard the commands from Willayum! He said that they are to remain alive and returned back to Taleo to stand trial. These talentless earthlings can die after we get Sam and Brittany." Mercedes saw a shorter man say to her. Mercedes closed her eyes quickly just as the petite woman looked her way.

"Very well Blaineius!" she said scowling at them. "You get to live another day!" she said to them as they stomped away.

"That little hobbit bitch, tried it!" Santana stated once they were gone. Kurt looked over at Mercedes with an obvious look of concern in his eyes.

"Sam needs to hurry because she looks like she can't wait till we are out of the way!" Mercedes said before closing her eyes and saying a quick prayer again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here is the new chapter. So much happens here. So many different characters and powers. I love SciFi. Anyway Let me go finish up my novel. My writers block is gone so I am back in full force. I need to update THE GAME but that will not happen right now lol. Hope you all enjoy and review.**

* * *

Sebastian smiled as he felt his sister trying to transport to his location. He wanted them to find him but not while he was sitting with the Taleon Army. Last thing he wanted was for Sam to know that he was the reason that they had his precious Mercedes. He still couldn't understand why he care about these people as much as he did. As far as he was concerned they were all worthless, talentless, waste of space. He sat back as he watched Will talk to Beiste and Rachoul. He tried to read their lips but it was hard to tell just exactly what they were saying.

"You know they will eventually find out that you're just using them before they discard you." He heard Blaineius say. He turned and smiled, remembering how close the two of them had been. Had it not been for him Sebastian wouldn't have been able to steal the ship.

"You're not going to let that happen though, right?" Sebastian asked. Blaineius shrugged then looked over at Rachoul.

"She's already making plans to get rid of you all."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, she doesn't see what good keeping you all alive would even do and you know Will does everything she suggest then pretends like it's his own idea."

"Okay, I guess I didn't think this plan through. I just wanted to get my siblings back home." He explained as he tried to think of ways to get himself out of the situation before Sam figured it out.

"Go now…and take them with you." Blaineius said tilting his head towards the back room where they were holding Mercedes and her friends.

"I don't care what happens to them."

"Well then just go and get your family out of here. From what I've heard the rest of the rebellion is almost here."

"Cover for me." Sebastian said as he took a few steps back then came back and placed a kiss on Blaineius cheek. "Thanks for all of this." Blaineius smiled and nodded before making his way over to where Will and Rachel were talking.

* * *

Sam looked over at Brittany as they appeared right outside of the cell where Mercedes was being held. He looked inside and noticed that they were laying down motionless. He feared he was too late as he ran towards the cell and opened the gate. The moment he ran in; he and Brittany both ran over to them checking their pulse.

"Mercedes, I'm so sorry!" Sam said as he held her close to his body.

"Sam…I'm okay." Mercedes replied shocking him. "We thought you were one of them so we pretended to be asleep still." She replied smiling as he stared down at her then hugged her again. Next to her Santana and Brittany hugged each other leaving Kurt next to them just looking their way.

"I'm fine too since no one seems to care." He scoffed. Sam looked over at him and smiled before pulling him in for a hug. "I'm happy to see you too Sam."

"Come on, we have to go before they realize that we are here." Brittany said just as the sound of the door buzzed open. Rachoul was the first to enter and charge towards them.

"Ba meg thu!" she screamed to the guards to get them, causing everyone to grab their ears. Sam reached out and took Mercedes hand pulling her towards him.

"Everybody run!" he shouted as they all bolted out of the cell. They ran as fast as they could closing doors behind them as they tried to escape. Mercedes tried to keep up with Sam as he held on to her hand tight.

"I swear I've done more running the past 48 hours than I have ever done in my entire life." Mercedes shouted as they ran towards another room and huddled up to Brittany.

"What the hell was that noise?" Kurt asked. "I still have ringing in my ears."

"That's her talent. Her voice makes you do whatever she wants or she can make your earbuds explode. Luckily she was too far." Sam explained as he closed the cell door closed then made his way over to Brittany.

"Everybody ready?" she asked then just as Rachoul came towards the cell Brittany beamed them out of there and landed right outside of their ship where a group of people gathered.

"Who are those people?" Sam asked looking over to Mercedes.

"Looks like the CIA and the cops." Santana replied. "We can't go in there now they will arrest us and probe us."

"What is with you and probing?" Sam asked looking her way.

"I'm just saying, I know what they do. And the first thing they will want to do is probe the two of you and then probe us. And as kinky as I may seem, I'm not into that." Santana replied as they all ducked off and watched.

"I have to agree with Santana. I do not want to be probed."

"Are you sure about that twinkle toes?"

"Okay you know what…"

"Stop it! You guys are going to make them hear us." Mercedes said pushing them away from each other. She was just about to say that they should head home when a light flashed right on them. "Oh hell to the no!" she screamed.

"Run!" Sam shouted. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and beamed with her leaving the rest of them to run.

"You really need to stop saying that!" Mercedes shouted as they all bolted in the same direction. Sam looked back at her realizing that she was far behind the rest of them. He turned back for her, lifting her off her feet effortlessly as he tried to run off with her. They all continued to run till they reached a dead end. Kurt rushed off and climbed up a tree thinking that Sam and Mercedes were behind him then frowning when he saw that they were being captured. He wanted to jump down and save them but he didn't know how he could save them then he noticed Sebastian hiding off in a tree right across from them.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him." Kurt said as he watched Sebastian watch Sam and Mercedes get taken away.

* * *

Mercedes nervously chewed the side of her lips as she looked up at Sam as he sat in a jail cell across from hers. She prayed that they didn't probe him like Santana said they would. All of this was her fault. Mainly because she couldn't run worth shit but also because he came back for her. If he hadn't he probably would have gotten away. He probably could have fought his way out but she knew he was sticking around because of her and that was killing her.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." She cried and wiped her tears away with her handcuffed hands. He looked up at her and shook his head. He wanted badly to wrap his arms around her but they had his handcuffed behind his back and locked up behind a cell across from her. "All of this is my fault."

"No, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have left you guys. I brought the Taleon Army to you. There is no reason they would want to harm you if it weren't for me."

"Actually it was Sebastian. He brought them to my job and they took us from there. He's working with them, Sam." Mercedes replied.

"I had a feeling he did it, I just can't understand why."

"He wants you to go home and to be honest, Sam, I think he might be right." Mercedes felt more tears coming down her face as Sam looked at her in shock. "We're all probably going to die and I don't see why you need to…"

"Stop. I told you before I can't let that happen. If you die then I will die." Sam replied. Mercedes wasn't sure what he meant but before she could ask him a tall blonde woman came over to them.

"Bring him into interrogation room 1 and her into room 2." She barked at the officers before smiling at them then walking off. Mercedes looked over at Sam and mouthed that he not a word to them.

"Che buma." She said to him before they took her away. He smiled at her speaking his language and gave her a faint nod as they escorted him to another room.

* * *

Mercedes sat in the room which had a mirror facing right at her. She frowned at her appearance. Her mascara was running and her hair looked like who did it and why. This was what Sam had been looking at for the past few hours. She didn't even want to see what her mugshot looked like. She silently prayed that Santana and Kurt were going to find a way to get her out of this jam that she was in.

"Mercedes…Jones." The blonde woman said before turning the chair around and sitting in front of her. "I'm Agent Sylvester. You can call me Sue." She flipped through a folder then looked up at Mercedes and smiled. "You're scared aren't ya? Wondering what would the CIA want with a lowly diner singer like yourself, I bet." Mercedes rolled her eyes and shrugged. She wasn't going to say a word. She wasn't going to let this woman scare her. "Oh you're tough? Okay I'll play along with you." She replied getting up and walking around the table. "What were you doing in the woods earlier?"

"I want a lawyer." Mercedes replied not looking at her. Sue laughed and continued to walk around her. "I know my rights."

"This is the CIA darling. We don't care about your rights." Sue replied. "Now what were you and your little Kentucky Friend Stripper boyfriend doing in the woods?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Look at my face!" Sue instructed placing her face right in front of Mercedes. "Does it look like I give a shit if he's your boyfriend or not?"

"No but it looks like you need to brush your teeth. You still have spinach on em." She replied smirking then looking back at the mirror as Sue stepped back and then checked her teeth in the mirror. She prayed Sam was doing alright in the other room because she could feel that this was going to be a long interrogation.

* * *

Sam sat in the interrogation room wondering how Mercedes was doing. He hated that she was there because of him. He hated that his brother played a huge part in and couldn't wait to choke the life out of him for putting her in danger. He needed to come up with a plan to get the both of them out of there to find out if the others were okay. He was in deep thought when a tall black woman with blonde hair came into the room and sat in front of him. She looked inside of what he assumed was his folder then looked up at him.

"My name is Agent Washington. My friends call me Roz. You aren't my friend but since I'm in a good mood today I am willing to let you do so." She stated. "Now that you know my name, why don't you tell me yours, 'cause you are nowhere in our database." She added. Sam remembered Mercedes told him not to say a word so he just smiled at her and stared straight ahead. "Alright, we can do this another way." She stood and walked over to him. "You must think I'm new to this, huh? You don't think I know what and who you are?" she asked as he continued to smile. "You see this badge I have here? I got this directly from the President of these United States for being the best damn Agent in the field. I know when I am looking at something that's out of this world." She smiled. "And you are most definitely not no ordinary white boy. Not with those set of lips. So tell me your name."

"You can call me, Sam." Sam smiled at her then refocused on the mirror again.

"Okay Sam…explain to me why you and your alien girlfriend were out in the woods."

"We were doing what young people do when they go on a date in the woods." Sam replied smugly. "And we are not aliens."

"Oh you think you funny?"

"I can be a little funny." Sam replied. Roz walked over to him and turned his chair making sure he was facing her directly.

"I'm going to find out what you are Sam." She said just as the door opened and the other blonde woman walked in then called her over.

"Someone came for them." Sue said then glared over at Sam. "Don't get comfortable we will find out what's going with the two of you." She threatened as a police officer came and took his cuffs off then led him out to where Mercedes was standing next to Kurt, Sebastian and a bald man.

"There's my son." The man said as Sam walked over to him looking at Mercedes who was all smiles. "I will sue you all if you come after my son again."

"Governor Hummel, we only took them in for questioning."

"Then why were they in cuffs?" he asked. Sam wasn't sure what was going on but he was happy to see a smile on Mercedes' face again.

"It won't happen again." Sue said then glared at Sam again as they made their way out.

* * *

On their way to the Hummel's Kurt explained how he and Sebastian came up with the plan to get them out. Sam and Mercedes still didn't trust Sebastian even though he claimed that he was forced to give up Mercedes for Sam. They also explained that Santana and Brittany were back at the Hummel's waiting on them to arrive. Sam was happy that everyone was safe but he knew that this was far from over. What he came for was still something he had to deal with.

"Now I need you all to promise me that you won't get into any more trouble." Burt Hummel stated as he looked at all of them. Although they all nodded their heads he knew they were just telling him whatever he wanted to hear. "Alright, well I'll be in my office. Kurt, make sure your guest are well taken care of." He smiled then went to his office as he stated.

"Mercedes, I was so freaking worried that they had started to probe you." Santana said as she hugged Mercedes. Sam shook his head as he watched Kurt and Sebastian talking over in a corner. All of a sudden they were a bit closer than they were before they were all captured. Unfortunately he didn't have time to figure out what was going on there. He needed to talk to Sebastian and tell him that if he ever put Mercedes in harm's way again then he would have to deal with Sam.

"Girl, I handled myself. That woman thought she could scare me but I wasn't scared at all. The Lord is my shepherd…"

"Spare us the sermon, pastor Mercedes." Kurt groaned causing Mercedes to roll her eyes. "Anyways, I think we can all sleep out here on the living room floor and give the ladies the room."

"No thanks, I want to be as close to the door as possible. I am sleeping out here too." Mercedes interjected then looked over at Santana. "I think you should too."

"We're not twins, Aretha!"

"I want to stay down here too." Brittany stated then reached over to grab Santana's hand. "You should too."

"Alright since you all are begging me to do it. I guess I'll sleep down here." She smiled and shyly took her hand. "But I yell shotgun for the shower in Burt's room!" she announced while everyone groaned.

"Don't use up all the hot water. I need a bubble bath after all that I've been through." Kurt said causing everyone to laugh. "You all can use the guest shower."

* * *

Later that evening Mercedes assumed everyone was sleeping. She looked over and noticed Santana and Brittany cuddled up on the sofa but that she was the only one on the ground. Where was Kurt and Sebastian? Then she noticed that Sam wasn't inside she got up and looked for him and smiled when she saw him out on the porch. She grabbed a blanket and made her way outside sitting next to him as she threw the throw over them. He smiled at her then turned his gaze back out into the sky.

"Hey, have you seen Kurt?" Mercedes asked. He shook his head then looked back out. "I guess he's out with Sebastian."

"I know I said I was sorry but I want to apologize again for getting you all mixed up in all of this…especially Sebastian." Sam stated.

"Sam, it's okay." She smiled and placed her hand on his. "I haven't had this much fun in years." She smiled then looked over at him. "I haven't ran this much in years."

"Sorry about that too."

"No…I needed this." She added.

"I was really worried about you today. Thought that I had lost you completely." He replied as he thought of everything that they went through that day. Mercedes gave his hand a squeeze then smiled as she thought of the right thing to say.

"Re nu pakeh ma." She smiled hoping she said it right. Sam looked into her eyes and smiled that she pronounced it correctly. He reached over and cupped each side of her face and pulled her to him slowly, bracing for her to reject him. When he felt her inch closer to him, he pressed his lips on to hers. The first few pecks were hesitant but once he felt her tongue touch his bottom lip he lowered his hand to pull her closer to him as he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth.

Mercedes couldn't believe she was finally kissing him. She was finally allowing herself to kiss him. She wasn't sure if it was because she was kissing someone from another planet but she felt tingles all over her body. She held on to his shirt as the kiss got deeper. She felt as if they were floating in the sky. The euphoric feeling made her not want to ever stop kissing him but he pulled away and placed soft pecks on her lips before placing his forehead on hers.

"Toh lowt min." she whispered softly causing him to break out in laughter.

"I need to teach you more words to say." He said as he continued to place soft kisses on her lips. They were smiling at each other when they heard a squeaky noise then the sound of Kurt and Sebastian running their way. "What's going on?" Sam asked standing up. Mercedes noticed Kurt fixing his shirt and Sebastian also looking a bit awkward as then tried to explain what they heard.

"They're here!" Sebastian said then a loud blast was heard and all the lights went out in the neighborhood like it did when Sam had arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

**Howdy everybody! I am back with the next chapter. I do want to thank all of you that are faving this, following and reviewing. If you do all three I really appreciate you. You will meet the Rebellion in this chapter. Since you all love the comedy I will try to keep that going. I think most of the comedy comes from Santana and Kurt's banter. I really enjoy writing them going back and forth with each other.**

 **I will place the translation next to it in Italic.**

* * *

 _"Breaking News- This is Emma Pillsbury, reporting live in the woods right outside of Lima, Ohio. Lima has experienced not one but two unexpected crashes. We are unsure if these crashes were plane crashes but we were notified by the CIA that they are currently investigating these crashes. The first crash occurred over the weekend and just a minute ago we experienced another crash and wide spread outage for all of Lima, Ohio. We have not been notified if this was a terrorist attack or if there was a malfunctioning plane. At this time we are told to steer clear of the crash sites. Any person found lurking in the area will be taken in for questioning. We will bring more to you as we receive them. This is Emma Pillsbury reporting live from the Lima News Center."_

They all sat in front of the TV as they showed video of the CIA agents walking around the wooded area that they had left Sam's ship. Mercedes couldn't believe that the war Sam was speaking of was actually going to happen. Although she had seen the Taleon Army, she still had hopes that all of this would pass over.

"I have to go there." Sam said as he stared at the TV. Everyone looked over at him as if he were crazy. "I need to at least speak with the Rebellion, maybe get them to listen to reason."

"Sam, are you insane? Did you not hear that they will arrest anyone in the area? Do you not remember that we were arrested? You think they didn't already get a hold of whoever is a part of the rebellion?" Mercedes asked hoping that Sam would reconsider.

"Mercedes, this is why I came. I came to talk to get everyone to reconsider all of this." Sam responded as he started gather his things. Mercedes looked over at Santana and sighed before standing up.

"Then I am going with you."

"Mercedes...this is going to be dangerous."

"You have no talent, Mercedes. You think the Taleon Army is dangerous? The rebellion is even worse. They would crush you." Sebastian responded.

"The rebellion is not worse but I really don't think you should be anywhere near when we go talk to them." Sam added as he glared over at Sebastian. "We will leave to talk to the rebellion and then I'll be back to check up on you."

"I hate to be a stick in the mud but do you remember what happened the last time you left us alone?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, your snitch of a brother handed us right over to those Alien soul suckers." Santana added crossing her arms. Sam looks over at Sebastian then over at Mercedes.

"Okay, Britt, you can stay and make sure that they are safe while Sebastian comes with me so that I can keep an eye on him."

"Really bro? You trust these earthlings and not me? I told you that last time I didn't purposely bring the Taleon Army to Mercedes." he lied as he looked over at her. "I can sense how special she is to you. Why would I harm her?" he asked. Mercedes glared at him. She didn't trust a word coming out of his mouth.

"I believe you, Sebastian." Kurt added with a smile. Santana glared at him then looked over at Mercedes and shook her head. She knew that Kurt was letting his crush on Sebastian cloud his judgement. She couldn't wait to jump at the opportunity to question what he'd been doing with Sebastian in the woods.

"Sam, I'll stay and watch them." Brittany replied.

"Mercedes, can we talk for a minute?" Sam walked over to Mercedes and took her hand leading her over to secluded area. Mercedes could tell from his eyes that he was worried. She really didn't want him to go. She couldn't understand why he felt he had to be the savior on his own.

"Sam, you know you don't have to do this alone, right?"

"I'm not alone. I have my Sebastian and Brittany with me. And if things go as planned I will have the rebellion behind me." he smiled.

"Sam, that sounds fine but I really don't trust your brother." she looked over to where Sebastian was looking right at them. "I don't believe he wants to help you."

"If he wants me to return home then he pretty much has no choice." Sam replied as he looked over to where his brother sat. "Just...trust me, please." Mercedes sighed then nodded before kissing him and making her way over towards Santana.

"I don't trust that boy at all." Santana said watching Kurt blush after Sebastian said something to him.

"Kurt or Sebastian?" Mercedes asked with a chuckle trying to make light of the situation as she watched Sam and Brittany talk in an opposite corner. They were speaking in their own language so she had no idea what he was saying to her. But every so often Brittany would turn then look her way then back at Sam and nod.

"I love Kurt, you know I do."

"Sure." Mercedes nodded. Even though they were always arguing she knew if it came down to it that Santana would fight for Kurt and he would fight for her.

"But his mind is being clouded by Sebastian. I am starting to wonder if he didn't probe him while we were apart."

"Annnnnd we're back to the probing again."

"Seriously, look at him." Santana suggested as they watched Kurt giggle like a school girl. "He wasn't like that before. He was there when Sebastian took us and now he's gong ho for Sebastian."

"Ah bu beh gu? ( _Are you ready to go?)_ " Sam asked Sebastian.

"Beh gu. _(Ready to go)._ " he replied then he reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand then made his way over to Sam.

"Che buma. ( _Be Careful)._ " Brittany said as she hugged her siblings. "Don't worry about these guys. I will make sure they are safe." Sam smiled and gazed over at Mercedes before he stepped out with Sebastian. "I'm going to check the perimeter and make sure that we're safe." Once she left Santana pounced at the opportunity to question Kurt.

"So, what's going on with you and that alien traitor? Did he probe you? Brain wash you into some sort of gay love affair?"

"What's going on with you and Brittany?" he asked as it was pretty obvious that something was definitely something going on there. "I'm not the only one you should question about being probed." he insinuated looking over at Mercedes as she pretended to be really into her nails.

"Yeah, Mercedes what's going on with you and Sam-longmouth?"

"Samueltho, you mean."

"Whatever, I saw how he pulled you over in that corner over there. What were you two doing?" Santana asked.

"Kurt, don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"What happened with you and Sebastian in the woods? How could you even do anything with him after what he did to us?" Mercedes asked.

"He had no choice. They would have killed him and plus he knew that Sam would have saved us. And it was his idea to get my dad to get you all out. You should be thanking him not ostracizing him."

"So he didn't probe you?"

"Not the way I want to be probed." Kurt mumbled just as Brittany beamed back in the room startling them. "Okay, she needs to stop doing that."

"The perimeter is safe." she smiled.

"Thanks Britt, we really appreciate what you're doing for us." Santana stated smiling shyly.

"Some more than others." Kurt mumbled under his breath. Santana glared at him preparing to say something about Sebastian but Mercedes decided to interject.

"So...Britt...how bad is the rebellion exactly?" she asked looking at Kurt and Santana then mouthing to the two of them to behave. They both pointed to the other placing the blame on the other.

"They aren't as bad as the Taleon Army. Sebastian only said that to scare you away because he can sense your connection to Sam." she replied before walking over to where Santana sat and took a seat next to her.

"Okay, what exactly do you mean by sensing?" Mercedes asked as they all gathered near Brittany.

"Well back in Taleo, family means a lot to our people. Which is why Sebastian is so dead set on bringing Sam home. When two people fall in love they form a connection a bond like no other and then they are married from then on."

"You mean like a wedding and all that?" Santana asked.

"We don't do weddings. Once you're connected on that level...that's it." she smiled.

"And you said two people so it doesn't matter if it's a male and female?" Kurt asked.

"No...Taleons don't care about what you look like on the outside. It's all about the connection."

"I want to live on that planet." Kurt responded as Brittany smiled.

" And they can choose who will carry the baby then when they have a baby, the parents, both parties breathe the first air into the baby's lungs forming a family connection. The air is what we sense and when we stop sensing that air the connection is lost, the family's talent is weakened." she explained looking over at Mercedes. "Your connection to Sam is the strongest I have ever sensed."

"Well that's because I breathed air into him." Mercedes smiled looking over at Kurt and Santana. "Wait, does that mean that I am like his mother?"

"No, it just means you two are connected in ways that no one can come between." Brittany explained. "Santana and I are connected as well because we exchanged talents briefly but it's still not as strong as what you did with Sam."

"So everyone got some connection but me? I guess I should be used to this." Kurt replied rolling his eyes. Brittany reached over and touched his hand.

"If you're trying to connect with my brother, it will take some time. He doesn't think to kindly of earthlings"

"I don't trust him."

"Don't worry! Sebastian would never hurt Sam." Brittany replied hoping that Sebastian doesn't do anything stupid this time to harm everyone.

* * *

Sam and Sebastian swiftly made their way to the rebellion ship. Although it was in stealth mode, Sam knew where they had planned on landing. The CIA was everywhere so they had to use the trees and Sam's speed to get by undetected. Sam looked over at Sebastian making sure to keep his eyes on him. Although Sebastian promised not to do anything that would harm Mercedes he never took into consideration that he might try something else instead.

"Sam, are you sure The Rebellion is going to take us in kindly?" he asked as they approached the ship.

"I have a couple friends on the inside. If anything, you are the one they won't trust. And I don't blame them." Sam added before pressing his hand on the door. Sebastian rolled his eyes as the door opened allowing them to enter. He hated that he was automatically seen as the bad guy when all he was trying to do was return home with his siblings as his mother told him to.

"I will not apologize for doing what mother told me to do." Sebastian said as he followed Sam inside. Sam glared over at him and told him to stop talking.

"Let me do all the talking, and what ever you do don't look Lucillia in the eyes. Her talent is mind reading as well as psychokinesis." Sam instructed as they made their way past members of the rebellion. Sebastian made sure he cleared his mind just in case she could see that he had no intent on helping the rebellion. "Pehk ho medan Lucillia. ( _I'm here to see Lucillia)_ " he said to the receptionist.

"Bengu wei. ( _One moment please)._ " she teleported away then beamed right back. "Je medan bu nah. ( _She will see you now.)"_ she smiled. Sam looked down at the bubbly girl's name tag and smiled.

"Kai bu, Sugar! (Thank you, Sugar)." Sam looked back at Sebastian who glared at the little girl as they walked down the hall to Lucillia's door. "Remember don't say a thing. And avoid her eyes."

"Let's get this over with." Sebastian responded then followed Sam in. Sam silently hoped that his plan went well because he really didn't want to be on the tail end of the rebellion.

"Samueltho!"

"Pucksta!" Sam smiled as the man approached him. They hugged then stepped back as Pucksta eyes turned a red and his hands turned to flames.

"Jen Fa wa ( _Why's he here?)."_ Pucksta asked.

"Me Umba enes pu wa de nu shka. ( _My brother is only here for my safety.)"_ Sam explained trying to calm Puck down. His eyes finally transformed back to their normal state as he glared at him then back at Sam.

"Bu toud de tum? _(You vouch for him?)"_ Puck asked then stepped back as Sam nodded. "Se louwa. ( _This way then.)"_ he forced a smile on his face then led them over to Lucillia. "Mot bu! (Not you!)" he placed a hand on Sebastian stopping him from going in.

"I'll be right back, Sebastian." Sam said hating that he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him. He walked into the office and smiled as Lucillia turned to face him. "Lucillia."

"Sam...Von hu bu! Venu bahk bu ( _Look at you! Let me look at you)"_ she smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Sam made sure to keep his eyes away from hers. Although they had history, Sam knew that she was not the type to let go easily."

"Bu dea noum, Lucillia. ( _You see me.)"_ he said pulling away from her. She noticed his uneasiness but smiled instead.

"Lamme Quinn nah. ( _They call me Quinn now)."_ she smiled and poured them a drink using her powers. Sam took it from her but didn't drink any as she continued to sip. "So, we made it to the land of the aliens."

"Well here we're considered the aliens."

"Right." she smiled and sat next to him drawing circles on his forearm. "I'm happy you came to join our cause."

"I've met with the Taleon Army and they are prepared to do some serious damage."

"I am not afraid of them." she replied calmly as she continued to draw circles on his arm. Sam shifted and moved over as she moved in closer. "What's going on, Sam? Are you no longer connected with me?"

"I am...just focused." Sam said moving over. "And you're connected to Puck now, right?"

"We can have multiple connections here." Quinn replied getting on his lap and holding both sides of his face. He tried to look away but she zeroed in on his eyes and looked in then bounced back as the image of Mercedes appeared "You have got to be kidding me? You've connected with one of these talentless things?"

"Wait...I thought you cared about these people?" Sam asked in shock as he realized that she felt the same way as Sebastian did when it came to the earthlings.

"I do care about them but I don't see any reason why anyone would want to mate with one of them." she said as she got off Sam's lap and scrunched her face as if something stunk. Sam shook his head and stood up preparing to leave till she stopped him. "Don't look at me like I'm earthist. I came to save these poor little things not reproduce with them." Sam couldn't believe he ever used to date her and not see that she still thought of earthlings as beneath her like the Taleon Army.

"You're just like them." Sam frowned. He was about to tell her how wrong she was about Mercedes when she walked over and placed her finger on his lips.

"Wait...something's wrong. I don't sense Puck." she explained as they walked out and noticed Puck laying on the ground lifeless with the Taleon Army standing above him.

"Kai bu, Sebastian. ( _Thank You Sebastian.)"_ Will said as he shot ice towards Quinn freezing her on the spot. Sam glared at Sebastian who was being held by Beiste.

"I'm going to kill you, Sebastian." Sam threatened as he tried run over to him till Rachoul screamed causing him to tilt over and hold his ears. Will walked over to Sam and smiled.

"You know, you should thank him. I would be killing you right now if we didn't promise him that we will return you back to Taleo to stand trial." Sam noticed Will's hand approaching his head so he quickly tried to connect with Mercedes before he blacked out.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were busy talking on the couch when Mercedes came walking out in a zombie state before collapsing on the ground. They all ran to her and rolled her over.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Santana asked then paused as she noticed her eyes flickering from brown to dark green. "What the hell?"

"Mercedes!" Kurt screamed as he fanned her.

"I don't feel good." Mercedes mumbled before blacking out.

"Oh my God, they did probe her! She's been probed!" Santana said as she began to freak out. Kurt looked over at her as if she had lost her mind then held her by her shoulders before slapping her.

"Get a hold of yourself, wench! I think she's connecting to Sam. He must be in trouble." Kurt stated as Santana glared at him.

"Did you really have to slap me?" she asked as Kurt smiled mischievously then shrugged. He'd always wanted to slap her and that was an opportunity he wasn't going to let slip away.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Brittany asked. "I think Kurt is right. Her eyes are turning green. "Samueltho, Tuo meh bu quam nue? ( _Sam, tell me what's wrong with you?)"_

"Taleon Army...Sebastian benchanawy. ( _Sebastian traitor)."_ Sam responded through Mercedes then blacked out again turning her eyes a mixture of brown with green specs.

"Did she just sound like Sam?" Santana asked.

"Did she just say Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Yes...Sam is talking to us through her. The Taleon Army has them and it's all Sebastian's fault again." Brittany explained. Santana shook her head then walked over to Kurt and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For slapping me and for trusting Sebastian." Santana replied then froze as Mercedes got up and walked over to the door.

"We have to go get them back!" Mercedes replied then pulled the door opened till it came off the hinges. "Oh shit! I have super strength!"

"That's Sam inside of you." Brittany replied with a wide smile. "Let's go get my brothers!"

"Brother...Sebastian can rot in hell." Santana added as they all made their way out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whaaaaaaaaat? What am I doing back? Well I wrote this a while back and thought I lost it...well I found it and after getting a lot of request to finish this I am going to give it a shot. Since I last updated I have been busy with writing and publishing and whatnot. Is anybody really still out there in samcedes world? Anyway this story is more than just Samcedes and I hope you all enjoy the friendships.**

 **Reviews- I still read the reviews they come to my email and I blush every time. Next Chapter will be full on battle mode. I am debating on if Mercedes should go to Taleo with Sam or if she and the gang should stay on Earth. Let me know if you even care lol.**

* * *

Mercedes was loving the feel of having Sam's power inside of her, but she couldn't shake the weird feeling of having him in her mind. She could hear him speaking encouraging words to her as he remained behind bars with his brother Sebastian. She could also hear how much Sam wanted to kill Sebastian the moment he got a chance. Although Mercedes hated and couldn't trust Sebastian she was slowly starting to understand why he was doing what he was doing. He just wanted to save his brother but he was doing it all in the worst way.

"Now you really carry me with you." Sam said with a smile as he stared up at the ceiling as if Mercedes were there. Sebastian looked over at Sam then behind him wondering why Sam was talking to himself.

"Yeah, this is taking Bluetooth to another level." Mercedes giggled then pointed to her head as Santana and Kurt both looked at her as if she were crazy. "I'm talking to Sam." She mouthed to them. "We're beyond connected right now."

"When I get out of here, I will show you something else we can do to stay connected." Sam smirked as he felt her freaking out assuming that he meant sex. "I am not insinuating that we have sex." He laughed.

"Who are you talking to, Sam?" Sebastian finally asked. Sam glared his way then looked back up at the ceiling and smiled. "Oh I get it. The silent treatment. Great." Sebastian rolled his eyes then paced up and down the cell. "You don't seem to understand that I am doing all of this to save you guys. This war is not your war." Sebastian continued.

"Can you shut up?" Sam asked without looking his way.

"No, I can't!" he shouted. "What would you do if mom asked you to come after me and save me? Huh? You would do whatever it takes. I am doing whatever it takes, Sam!" Sebastian responded. Sam looked over at his brother and shook his head in disagreement.

"The difference between you and I, is that I would help you then get you back home…safe." Sam stated as he sat up. "You seem to be pushing us closer and closer to death in hopes that it will bring us home. You've exposed us to more than one enemy since we've been here. You really think that this is what mother wanted you to do?" he asked and for the first time Sebastian thought about it. "Finally, you have nothing to say. Stay that way." Sam responded before lying back down and staring up at the ceiling again. "Now, where were we?" he asked in his head instead of out loud.

"I've got a plan. We'll be there in a second, Sam. You just made me realize something." Mercedes smiled.

* * *

Mercedes and the gang had camped out right outside of the Taleon Army's ship as they watched the guards. They wanted to figure out a way to get Sam out without anyone getting caught. Brittany wanted to beam in and but every time she tried to beam inside of the cell where Sam was it failed. It took her a while to realize that they needed to come up with a plan B.

"Okay, aside from watching you talk to yourself…" Santana smiled. "Which can be thought of as a new form of masturbation or phone sex, if we're being honest. I heard you say you have a plan, so tell us. I'm getting tired of watching the Taleon's pace back in forth over there. And it seems like they blocked your powers from working inside of Sam's cell."

"Yeah, I think that's why Sam transferred his powers to me. He can't use them in the cell but he was just arguing with Sebastian and said something that clicked." Mercedes responded ignoring the first part of Santana's sentence.

"Okay so Sebastian is in there. We're not going to leave him in there, are we?" Kurt asked causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"He's my brother, Kurt. Even though he's the reason we keep getting in these situations. I can't leave him in there." Brittany replied then looked over at Mercedes. "So, what's your plan?"

"Have you all ever heard of the term ' _the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"_ she asked and smiled as they shook their heads. "Okay, well, I need you two to go see Sue and Roz then bring them here."

"The blonde twins? That's your plan?" Brittany asked unsure if this was a good idea at all. Mercedes nodded her head then continued with her plan.

"While they go and get the CIA, you and I will beam right outside of Sam's cell and I will get him out with my strength." She smiled as she thought about her plan. "Like Santana said, they are blocking Taleon powers inside of the cell. They are not blocking me and they are not blocking the halls which I suppose they are keeping so they can use theirs."

"Okay, and when we bring the blondes here, what are they supposed to do?" Santana asked looking at Kurt then back at Mercedes.

"Just bring them here and remember, _the enemy of my enemy is my friend._ " Mercedes smiled. "Hurry, we don't have too long."

* * *

Sam had to admit that Mercedes plan was a clever one. He was hoping that it would work in their favor. He looked over at Sebastian and debated on if he should leave him behind or take him. He heard what Brittany said but as far as Sam was concerned, Sebastian was no longer his brother. He knew that taking him along will only give him a chance to bring them into another set of troubles, but leaving him behind might still do the same.

"We're leaving soon." Sam said standing up. Sebastian glared at him and shook his head. Sam could tell that Sebastian had completely given up on them being rescued.

"Sam, our powers don't work in here and Brittany can't beam in here because of the blocker they have in here." He frowned. "They learned from last time."

"Mercedes is going to rescue us." Sam replied with pride.

"Your little talentless girlfriend cannot save us, Sam. You really need to let that go. The sooner you do the better it will be when we return to Taleo." Sebastian responded as he looked over at his lovesick brother. Sam wanted to tell Sebastian that he had no plans of letting Mercedes go. And he wanted to stay here on earth with her but he kept quiet instead as he waited on them to appear outside the cell. "Look, I know you feel a connection to her. I can sense the strength of it but you know she's not like us. We don't belong here. And it's not like you can take her with us." He chuckled at the thought of it.

"Stop talking to me as if things are cool between us." Sam responded causing Sebastian to cut his laughter short. "Once we get out of here. You can go your way and we will go our way to finish off what we started."

"What do you mean, go my way?" Sebastian asked just as Brittany and Mercedes appeared outside of the cell. Sam smiled as Mercedes ran up to the cell and held on to the bars.

"I'm so happy to see you." Sam said as he placed his hands over hers. For that split second, he felt as if they were on a planet of their own. He wished she knew that he would do anything for her at this point. That nothing else mattered to him at this moment. And if he was honest with himself, he never thought that he'd fall for someone on earth. And now he was connected to her on a level that he had never connected with before.

"Me too." Mercedes blushed. "Let's get you out of here." She smiled then looked over at Britt. "Stand watch for me."

"What is she supposed to do?" Sebastian asked rolling his eyes because he just didn't see how someone like Mercedes would be able to save them. She had no talents and he really didn't think she was smart enough to construct a great plan.

"Alright, Sam, step back." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes at Sebastian as she placed her hands on the bars holding up the cell. Sam stepped back and smiled then mentally told her that she could do it. She nodded his way then inhaled deeply before pulling the cell door apart.

"What the…." Sebastian jumped up in shock. He had no idea that Sam had sent his talents over to Mercedes. "You gave her your talent?" he asked as he watched Mercedes pull bars away from the cell. "This is the craziness mom is trying to get you away from. Why in the world would you give her your talent?"

"What she should have been doing was getting him away from you." Mercedes responded once they were inside of the cell. Brittany stood outside of the cell still trying to beam a few steps inside knowing that her powers wouldn't work past the cell. "Come on, let's get going before that screaming chick comes back here. Her voice makes my skin crawl."

"Are you planning on leaving me here?" Sebastian asked as he watched Sam step out of the cell. Mercedes sighed and looked over at Brittany.

"We can't leave you here, but we need to know if we can trust you." Brittany said as she stood before him. He looked over at Mercedes then at Sam before looking at Brittany again. "Can we trust that you won't put it us back in this same situation again?"

"If you can't then you will need to go your own way." Sam added. They all stared at Sebastian. He had to admit that Mercedes had shocked him more than once. And he had to admit that all of his ideas to get Sam back home was getting him in more trouble than anything else. He realized that he needed to help Sam in order to get him to agree to go back to Taleo.

"I'm here for the cause now." Sebastian responded shocking everyone. "Anything to help your mission here on earth…and get you back home safely." Sam wasn't sure if he was to trust Sebastian's word but before he could question it Mercedes cut him off.

"Let's get out of here then before we're all in this cell. If my plan works out the CIA should be appearing anytime now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, I am back! I was really shocked to see how many of you were excited about my updating this story. Lol...I know you all are tired of hearing me say that I never expect anyone to enjoy my crazy. I want to address one of the reviews really quick:**

 **I want to apologize for a comment I made on tumblr joking about Samcedes with a fellow fic writer. Most ppl who are used to me know that I joke about my obsession with Samcedes by joking on others who are just as obsessed with Samcedes. We were not laughing at the Samcedes fans as we are all still very much in love with the ship. I hope you understand that me and Samcedesfan85 LOVE SAMCEDES!**

 **Thank you all for reading and even more so for leaving a review. It let's me know that updating matters to you all.**

* * *

On the other side of town, Santana and Kurt were driving towards the crash in hopes that Sue and Roz were there. Unlike Mercedes, the two of them had no idea what they were going to do to get Sue and Roz to follow them. And instead of thinking of ideas as they drove towards the site they argued and complained about the plan. It wasn't hard for them to realize that the crash sites would be there best option, but they still wasn't too sure of the plan.

"I should've asked Mercedes why she didn't tell us her entire plan. She was too busy mind sexing with Sam and shit." Santana stated as she looked over at Kurt and sipped on a slushie. "I mean, what the hell did she mean by 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? When has an enemy ever been a friend to an enemy? Answer that for me first off."

"Look we just have to trust that diva has thought this plan thoroughly. She has never lead us wrong before...aside from giving an alien CPR and involving us in what could possibly be our generations version of the independence day movie." Kurt replied as he kept his eyes on the road. Although he sounded very supportive of Mercedes, on the inside he wasn't too sure about it all as well. Things could go so wrong. Sebastian could screw them over again. Although he promised otherwise in the woods the previous night, he was still a bit skeptical like the ladies. "If all fails we can always get your little girlfriend to beam us out of jail." Kurt added. He smiled as he felt her glaring at him. Santana wasn't ready to admit it but Kurt knew there were some deep feelings growing for Santana and Brit as well.

"You're lucky you're driving." She rolled her eyes at him and changed the subject back to Mercedes' plan. "So what do you think we should do to get them to follow us?"

"I'm thinking we should just be honest and tell them to follow us." Kurt replied with a shrug. Santana stared a hole into the side of his head and shook her head in disgust as she continued to slurp her drink. "What?"

"Honest Abe, your ideas are all horrible! All that is going to do is get us locked up. And your dad won't be able to bail us out then."

"Do you have a better idea?" Kurt asked as he turned down the street to where the police had blocked off due to the crashed ships. From where they were they could easily see that they had covered both of the ships to avoid rumors of UFOs. And as Kurt drove closer Santana noticed two blonde heads in a heated discussion and immediately perked up.

"Oh you have got to be shittin' me!"

"What?" Kurt asked as he took his foot off the gas and tried to look at what she was looking towards. When she didn't respond he continued to drive slowly towards the end of the road.

"How fast can you drive?"

"Santana, this is my dad's car…"

"Kurt that's not what I asked you." She cut him off and pulled out the straw from her drink. "Sucks that I gotta waste this. It's my favorite slushie flavor." she mumbled to herself.

"I mean, that in itself answers your question. My dad would kill me if I were to put a dent in this car." Kurt replied as he got closer. The closer he got he noticed Sue and Roz in a heated discussion and finally understood why Santana asked the question. He tried to quickly turn around to head down the opposite end of the road when a sinister smile hit Santana's face. Before he could change her mind he turned past them and watch in slow motion as Santana threw her slushie right at Sue and Roz.

"THERE'S SOME LEMON JUICE FOR THAT HAIR!" Santana screamed then turned over to Kurt and screamed: "HIT THE GAS!" Kurt placed both of his feet on the gas and sped away as fast as he could. He was in total shock when he saw the look on Sue's face as she wiped the slush off of her. "HURRY KURT HURRY!" Santana laughed as she turned back and watch Roz and Sue glare at them, then rush into the vehicles to pursue them.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Kurt asked as he continued to speed down the road. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE OUT OF YOUR SATANIC MIND!"

"THEY'RE FOLLOWING US AREN'T THEY?" Santana shouted back then quickly rubbed the cat collar that Brit gave her. "Please let this plan work." She mumbled to herself as she watched Kurt speed through a red light.

* * *

Back near the cell, Mercedes lead the gang feeling empowered with her new adopted talent. She prayed internally that Kurt and Santana were capable of holding down the end of the plan. She knew that without that part of the plan it was going to be up to her and Brittany to fight off the Taleon's since Sam was still weak. As much as she felt empowered she knew she was no match for an army. Sam reached over and squeezed her hand then gave her a lopsided smile before communicating telepathically with her.

"Ber rut e makende. Re nu pakeh ma!" Mercedes felt a shiver run up her spine as she squeezed his hand back. Because he said it internally she automatically understood when he said 'No need to worry. I carry you with me!' without any translation. She had never felt a connection like this before with someone so out of this world, in every meaning of the phrase. How was she to let this man go when all of this was over?

"Hey, I can sense someone coming towards us. We need to get off this ship now or die fighting." Sebastian said breaking her out of her thought.

"Mercedes and I can't handle the entire army by ourselves, we have to wait for Santana and Kurt."

"What if they cannot…"

"Stop! Sebastian…your negativity is not helping us at all!" Sam shouted than looked over at Mercedes. "I believe in her plan. It will work." He squeezed her hand again and smiled reassuringly.

"You're so blinded by love, my brother, that you can be walking yourself and her, and possibly all of us to our deaths following what this human thinks is a…" before Sebastian could finish his sentence off Sam had him pinned up to the wall with his eyes blinking between yellow and red.

"Shut up! So help me I will let these humans have their way with you if you don't shut up. Decide now, if you are with us or against us." He glared into his brother's eyes to show that he meant what he was saying. He was tired of the back and forth with Sebastian.

"Come on, Sam, just let it go." Mercedes said as she reached over and tried to calm him down. His eyes didn't go back to green as he kept his glare on his brother.

"No! We need to end this now! Are you with us or against us?" He asked again but before Sebastian could reply they heard the sirens go off.

"Gontu nay wert!" The siren kept saying over and over. With her connection to Sam still at its peak Mercedes quickly understood that it was saying Warning Intruders repeatedly.

"We gotta go, Sam!" Mercedes shouted as she pulled him away from his brother and ran towards what she assumed was the exit. Behind them, Sebastian and Brittany followed suit. Sebastian knew that in order to keep Sam safe, he couldn't keep trying to come between him and Mercedes. Their connection was deep; deeper than he had ever experienced. He was fighting a losing battle. And in that moment, when he noticed Rachoul coming towards Mercedes, he decided that he was not against her anymore. He lunged in front of her and knocked Rachoul to the ground.

"Run!" Sebastian shouted as he held Rachoul down. "Leave me behind! I'll be fine." He shouted and looked over at Sam and smiled. "I understand now." Sam gave him a quick nod and began to run down the hall with Mercedes' in hand. He reached the end of the hall when he felt Mercedes let go of his hand and stop.

"Mercedes, we have to go!" Sam shouted as he reached out for her hand. She felt a bit woozy and thought that was a sign that leaving Sebastian behind was a bad idea. This was not what a good christian would do. And although she hated how he went about things, she understood why Sebastian was the way he was and why he thought that he had to do everything to save his siblings.

"No Sam! This isn't right. We cannot leave Sebastian behind." Mercedes paused and shook her head as she looked back at Sebastian trying to fight off the Taleon's on his own. "Lord knows he gets on my nerves, but he's family. He's your family. And because of you…we share a connection." Mercedes stepped back a couple times. "I'm sorry Sam, but I have to help him." Sam sighed as he watched her run back down the hallway then looked over at Brittany and smiled.

"I see why you are falling in love with her." Brittany smiled then ran behind Mercedes as Sam tried to follow behind.

Sebastian was on the ground being trampled on the ground when he felt someone grab Rachoul off of him and swing her to the other side of the room. He sat up and was shocked when he saw Mercedes standing over him with her hand extended out to him. With everything he had down to her, she was the last person he expected to see come back for him.

"Tah lowt min, huh?" she asked with a smile on her face as he grabbed it and stood up. "'Round here, us humans don't leave nobody behind." She quickly turned and ran over to Rachoul and covered her mouth before she could let out her excruciating shriek. "Not tonight, bitch!" Mercedes swiftly punched her till she was knocked out. Behind her Brittany fought off a couple of the Taleon army with the help of Sebastian.

Sam smiled as he watched them fight on the same side. He lunged at another member of the Taleon Army and slowly felt his strength coming back. He looked behind him and noticed Mercedes lying down on the ground. He ran to her side and tried to wake her but he was no longer sensing her. He tried to breathe air into her but she wasn't responding still. How did he not feel her slipping away? He couldn't understand what went wrong.

"Mercedes!" he screamed. Sebastian ran over to where Sam was hovering over Mercedes. "She's not responding! I can't lose her!"

"I won't let you! Come on, bro! Lift her up and take her outside, I can help her out there!" Sebastian looked back at Brittany and shouted for her. "Beam us out of here! We need to get out of here! NOW!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading and reviewing...and I am sorry about the cliffhangers y'all...I am trying my best. I have a novel to write, a day job, a preteen with school on the immediate horizon...just bare with me as I try to update as quick as I used to.**

* * *

Mercedes blinked a couple times before she realized she wasn't back at the ship. Her body felt heavy as if a ton of brick was placed upon her. She felt a cold wet cloth on her forehead and a woman had her back turned away from her. The woman was slim, tall and it appeared that she was blonde. Everything was fuzzy but from where she rested she couldn't tell if this was a dream or not. She looked from left to right to see if Sam was anywhere near her but even her head felt too heavy to lift. She tried to sit up but immediately felt weak and dizzy.

"Don't move…you're still too weak." She heard the woman say as she floated over to her. Mercedes blinked again hoping she'd wake up from this fantasy. "This used to be my daughter's room, back when she was little taleongling."

"Did she just float over to me?" Mercedes asked herself.

"Yes, I can _float…_ as you earthlings say." She replied with a genuine smile and waved it off as if it were something common. "Oh and I can read minds as well." She continued as Mercedes tried her hardest to silence all her thoughts. "Don't…it won't work. I can go deep into your mind, access your memories, your subconscious, and even those unconscious…like you." She smiled and removed the wet cloth from Mercedes' forehead then sat on the bed next to her.

"What do you mean like me? Who are you?" Mercedes asked then slowly sat up and looked around the room. The room she was in was very well lit and from where she sat she could see straight out the window. From where she sat she could clearly see that she was no longer on earth. Their view was stunning as she can see there was a beach in walking distance from her window. And just beyond the horizon she was mesmerized by the sun. "Where am I? Why is your sun so…pink?" she asked as she found herself being drawn to it.

"Don't stare into the sun too long. Your kind isn't ready for that type of vitamin." She smiled. "And to answer your questions, I am Hollindus Holiday. You've met my children, Sebastian, Brittany and Sam...I think that's what you all are calling them over there, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Mercedes responded then slowly started to sense the resemblance of the crew. "Where are they? Did they bring me here?"

"No…I brought you here. Your connection to my Sam is really strong and I can feel I am losing him to you. So I brought you here to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?"

"About how you're going to help me bring my children back home where they belong." She replied. "I have to explain quickly. I can sense Sebastian is trying to heal you and I can only keep you here temporarily without exposing myself."

* * *

Santana and Kurt continued to head in the direction of the ship. Santana still screaming with excitement at throwing her slushie at Roz and Sue, while Kurt was two minutes away from an anxiety attack. Even through it all he continued to speed through the roadway trying his best not to look back to see how close Sue was to him. He was never a praying man, or a person that believed in a higher power but he suddenly started an inner prayer.

"Please God, if you're up there and listening, please let me live long enough to see my fashion career launch." He looked over at Santana as she smiled with pride and shook his head. "And please let me live long enough to see this bitch get arrested at least once in my lifetime. I'll bail her out but I just want to see her vulnerable. Once. Just please."

"HURRY KURT! TURN HERE!" Santana screamed then held on tight as Kurt made a hard right turn. The vehicle slightly tilted but dropped back down hard as he screeched his way down the road. "THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKIN' DRIVE! FROM NOW ON…THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT, POSH SPICE!" Santana squealed. She never thought she would be so proud of Kurt ever. He was holding it down and driving the way she would have. And hell if she was honest, he was doing way better than she ever could. She was almost ready to forgive him for the crap he's put her thru in the years of their friendship.

"I CAN'T GO ANY FASTER, SATAN!"

"CALL ME SATAN AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD…"

"YOU SWEAR TO GOD WHAT, SATAN? YOU THINK HE'D HEAR YOU RIGHT NOW?"

"YES! HE DOES! TRUST...NOW GO FASTER!" Santana shouted back. "FUCK! THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER!"

"I think we're almost there…that's the ship over there isn't?" Kurt pointed towards what looked like a mountain at the far end of the road. He couldn't believe he was actually going to make it.

"YASSS! WE'RE GOING TO FUCKING MAKE IT!" Santana squealed in shock. Deep down she thought for sure that Sue would have caught up to them by now. She had no idea that Kurt had all of this up his sleeves.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR EXTENSION, BITCH! I FEEL A SECOND WIND COMING IN!" Kurt screamed feeling a rush of adrenaline kick in as he saw the ship getting closer and closer. Seeing the ship gave him a sense of security, as he forgot that the plan would have to work for them to even be safe.

* * *

Sam paced back and forth as he watched Sebastian try to revive Mercedes. He couldn't explain what he would do if he was to lose her right at this moment. Brittany watched as he paced trying to comfort him but deeply praying that Santana was alright. The plan was all messed up at this moment because the moment Santana would arrive at the ship, she wouldn't find them there. She wished her connection to Santana was as strong as Sam's connection to Mercedes.

"What's taking you so long Sebastian?" Sam barked in his ear causing him to lose focus. Sebastian glared at his younger brother then turned his focus back on Mercedes.

"I need to focus, Sam! Something strong is holding and pulling her away from me. It's making it hard for me to find what's wrong and heal her."

"Maybe it's not a physical thing." Brittany interjected causing her brothers to look her way, "You're trying to heal her physical…you need to heal her mind." Brittany said with a smile as she tapped her temple. Both of her brothers, used to her unique way of thinking, shook their heads and returned back to what they were doing. Brittany rolled her eyes, she was used to them ignoring her but she had a strong feeling about this. "Vehatyu!"( _Seriously)_ "Bu vahtmee ruga ngu vehatyu ma!" ( _You guys never take me seriously!)_

"Shhh, Britt, Sebastian needs to focus!"

"Wow, you're not even going to listen either?" Brittany shook her head then walked over to Sebastian and yanked his hand before placing it over Mercedes' head. "Feel!" she instructed then glared over at Sam. "You're supposed to be connected to her. You're letting your emotions cloud your brain. Heal her mind so that I can go save Santana and Kurt." Sam felt embarrassed then sighed loudly before nodding.

"Go to her. She will need you." Sam said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He had to admit that his sister was right and he hated that he ignored her suggestion.

"Make sure Kurt is okay too!" Sebastian shouted behind Brittany as she beamed away. Sam stared in shock at how much his brother had softened up and smirked at him. "What? The little guy grew on me."

"Right…now focus. Heal her mind and bring her back to me."

"I'm doing all that I can, Sam. The force that's holding her is strong but I think I can do it."

"Come back to me, Mercedes." Sam stated hoping that she could hear him where ever she was. He refused to give up on her coming back to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a few. Been kinda crazy lately. My daughter turned 12 (yes 12) I have a pre-teen gosh darnit. And I hurt my knee...So life was kicking from all sides. Either way I am back with the next part and hope you all are still enjoying the story. If you haven't realized this story is more than just Samcedes.**

* * *

Mercedes tried her hardest to clear her mind, to keep all of her thoughts away but she couldn't shake her thoughts. She couldn't stop hearing Sam's voice calling out to her. She wasn't sure if it was him talking to her telepathically, if her mind was playing tricks on her or if it was Sam's mother playing with her mind. Either way she continued to keep her focus on his mother. She continued to explain to Mercedes why she should make Sam go back home. Although deep down Mercedes wanted Sam to stay, she also wondered if it were in his best interest to even stay on earth. How long would it be before someone figured out he wasn't from earth? What would they do to him? What would it to them as a couple?

"There's no way that Sam could ever stay on earth." Holly stated. She could tell Mercedes was trying to hold her thoughts away. When others tried this trick she found herself laughing because it is pointless.

"I wasn't thinking..." Mercedes began but paused when Holly shook her head and smiled down at her. Mercedes hated that she couldn't keep that woman out of her head.

"Eventually you will see that it is pointless to keep trying to clear your thoughts from me." Holly smiled than sighed as she looked at the talentless human. "I can tell that you really care about my son and I understand why you'd want to keep him."

"Keep him? Sam's not a puppy I just found lost and running around confused." Mercedes replied feeling slightly offended that his mother even thought that was what she wanted.

"But isn't that what he was in essence?" she asked then glided around Mercedes. "You saved his poor lost soul and now he feels connected to you. The same as a lost puppy would, had it been saved. My Sam is only feeling this connection to you because you saved him but once he comes back home and we removed your air from his lungs, your connection will be no more." she slowly sat next to Mercedes and started playing with her hair as she spoke. "Such a pretty girl, why on earth would you want to be with someone other than your own kind?"

"I care about Sam...and I don't believe he'd ever forget me. Our connection is strong." Mercedes blushed, although she was beginning to feel slightly insecure as she allowed Holly's words to plant the seed of doubt in her mind. "I...I...don't care if he's a bit different."

"A bit different...ha!" Holly laughed then rose back up and took a couple steps away from her. "My son is a Taleon! He is more than just a tad bit different. And we need him here in Taleo. He needs to be here. He will not survive on your planet. They will try to dissect him and study him like some frog in one of your poorly funded school science classes." she added then turned to face Mercedes. "You can't possibly want Sam to go through that, could you?" Holly felt Sebastian trying to pull Mercedes awake. She was a bit proud of how strong her son's talent was growing but she hated that he was not doing what he promised, which was to bring Sam home. When they returned she planned to give Sebastian a strict talking to about disobeying her.

" _Mercedes!"_ she heard Sam's voice a bit louder this time and each time he said her name Holly would flinch as if it were hurting her. " _Mercedes! I can't do this without you."_ Sam said and this time Holly doubled over and screamed as if she was being torn apart.

"Ms. Holiday! Are you alright?" Mercedes asked, unsure of what she could do to even help when she could barely hold herself up.

"Your connection to Sam must be broken, Mercedes. The stronger it gets the weaker we will get. It will kill me!" Holly screamed. "Go back and send my Sam home. Please!" Holly waved her hand in Mercedes direction and before Mercedes could respond she felt her spirit jolting back into her body.

"Sam! I think I did it!" Sebastian shrieked with pride as Sam ran over to her side. Sebastian knew it was his mother that was holding Mercedes hostage. He also knew that once they got back he would hear from his mother for what he did. "Whatever was holding her has finally let go."

"Were you able to see what it was?" Sam asked as he stroked the side of Mercedes face. Sebastian shook his head then turned away. If Sam found out that he knew it was their mother he would never return home. Sebastian prayed Mercedes would forget once she was up. "Baby, I'm here. Come back to me." Sam repeated over and over as Sebastian stood back in watch. In his mind he was hoping all of this war was over and that he was heading back home. He hoped the other part of their plan was working out and that Brittany was able to get Kurt and Santana.

* * *

Kurt pulled over and jumped out of the car to run towards the ship. Behind him he could hear Santana screaming that they were going to make it. He prayed that she was right but not once did he look back. Any other time he wouldn't have been caught dead running towards an alien space station but his friends were depending on him. For all he knew Mercedes was stuck in a cell again and he wouldn't feel right if his best friend was hurt.

"Hurry Santana!" Kurt screamed as he continued to run towards the ship. It was only minutes when he finally realized that the ship was slowly disappearing right before his eyes. He slowed his pace in disappointment and was tossed to the ground by Sue as she huffed into his ears. He watched as the ship blasted away into the sky with his friends inside.

"You thought you were going to get away with your porcelain alien friends, didn't ya?" Sue huffed as she pulled him and pinned his hands behind his back. "Where's your alien daddy now?" She asked and turned him around as he stared back at Santana who was bucking around with Roz trying her hardest to hold her.

"LET ME GO YOU BLONDE GIRAFFE! I HAVE FRIENDS IN HIGH PLACES! HIGH PLACES! DON'T MAKE ME GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR BLONDE ASS!" she shouted as Roz slammed her against one of the squad cars.

"I GOT YOUR BLONDE BITCH!" Roz shouted back as she handcuffed Santana. Kurt could feel tears falling down his face as he couldn't believe they didn't make it. There was no way that his father was going to be able to get him out of this now. He prayed that Mercedes and Sam were okay on the ship and would come back for them some how.

"Oh so you're quiet now?" Sue questioned Kurt as she cuffed him and dragged him over to where Santana was still acting like a fool. "She's not making any of this better for either of you, especially after hitting us with the slushie."

"It was an accident." Kurt managed to say in what he could only describe as a whisper. Sue shoved him over to where Santana and Roz were standing then laughed as he stumbled catching himself slightly then glaring at her. "We were only trying to help you."

"You're going to help us when we take you both in and throw away the key!" Sue replied. "You won't get out even if the president of these United colonies suggest we let you out."

"Sue...it's President of these _United States,_ boo, they are states now. We ain't been colonies since they threw them damn teas in the river." Roz responded as Sue waved her off as if what she said was wrong. They began to argue causing them to not see Brittany appear beside Santana and grab onto Kurt before smiling at them widely. She gave Santana a nudge and squeezed her hand softly.

"You didn't think we'd leave you, did you?" She asked as she placed her hand on the handcuffs and snapped them off before tossing them to the ground. The sound of the cuffs hitting the ground caught Sue and Roz's attention as they turned to look at Brittany.

"Hey get your hands off of my suspects!" she shouted.

"Sucks to be you!" Brittany replied before beaming away with Kurt and Santana.

"Those were the aliens for real?" Roz asked in shock.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Sue replied as she kicked the wheels of the squad cars. "What are we going to tell Chief Fig now?" she asked looking at Roz. Some way some how she was going to get her hands on those aliens.

* * *

Sam sat next to Mercedes as she lay still unconscious, watching Sebastian pace back and forth. Sam could tell that he was holding something from him but at the moment all his focus was on Mercedes. He prayed that she could hear his thoughts as he continued to say positive things to her. All he wanted he to know is that nothing was going to come between them. He was ready to tell her his plans of staying on earth, once the Taleons left. It was either he stayed or she left with him. He was not going to spend one waking moment without her. He wasn't even sure if he could even survive being away from her.

"Why hasn't she woken up yet, Bash?"

"Well, I could only pull her away from the hold that she was under. She is still very fatigued from it all." Sebastian replied a bit quicker than Sam was comfortable with. He was definitely holding something again. Sam swore if he was betraying them once again he wouldn't spare Sebastian this time.

"Bash, be honest with me. What's wrong with her? Will she ever wake up? Will she be the same?" Sam asked feeling his anger growing as he continued. Sebastian shook his head even though he had no idea if she would be the same. Sebastian knew how his mother was really good at manipulating peoples thoughts. Mercedes could very well come back evil and working against them. "You're lying to me!" Sam said as he stood up and pinned Sebastian to the wall glaring at him with red eyes. "Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Sam! I healed her. I did the best I could. I promise!" Sebastian shouted back in fear. Many times he'd been beat up pretty bad by Sam. Having strength and speed was a great talent. One Sebastian wished he had over his own talent, especially at times when they fought. Sam always had the advantage.

"I swear to Jakaal..."

"Sam...Sam..." Mercedes cut him off as she said his name softly. Sam dropped Sebastian immediately and ran to her side, grabbing both of her hands and placing kisses on each.

"Mercedes...you came back to me." he smiled before kissing her softly. The moment their lips touched, Mercedes felt a jolt of energy surge through her. She felt her body elevate, then she felt his wrap his arms around her crushing her body against his. Feeling his lips on hers again was a feeling she never wanted give up. But even as she kissed him and tears ran down her cheeks she knew she had to let him go. She could never cause Sam to lose his mother. She couldn't live with herself. She had to tell Sam to go back home to his mother before their connection killed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody...here's the next part. What will Mercedes do? Do you all believe Holly? Should Sam leave or stay? Let me know in the reviews.**

* * *

Sam smiled as he listened to Mercedes let out a hearty laughter as Santana and Kurt recanted what they went through earlier that day. After everyone was reunited they all decided to return back to the gangs apartment to relax. Sam tried to get some alone time with Mercedes but every time he tried she slowly moved away from him. Now she sat across from him pretending not to see him staring at her. Sam was happy she was back but he couldn't figure out why she was being so distant. Something happened to her back there and he needed to know if Sebastian had anything to do with it.

"Santana, you're killing me." Mercedes said as she wiped the tears that fell as she laughed. "You gotta show me one more time how you got Sue to follow you."

"Okay...so Kurt was driving like that bad ass that I knew he was..." Santana started as she winked at Kurt. "And I saw them blonde bitches down the street. Once Kurt was close enough I threw my slushie at them and screamed 'HERE'S SOME LEMON JUICE, BITCHES!'"

"Oh no you didn't?" Mercedes asked as if Santana hadn't told the story already five other times. And each time Santana would change what she said as she threw the slushie. "

"I sure did!" Santana responded before crossing her arms with pride. Mercedes continued to laugh as she looked over at Kurt who shook his head and mouthed that Santana was lying. "You all should have been there."

"I came as soon as I could." Brittany added before leaning her head on Santana's shoulder. Sam looked around at how everyone was sitting near each other while Mercedes was sitting far across the living room. Sam knew something was up with her and he needed to see what that was. He immediately got up and walked over to where Mercedes was still laughing as Santana continued to embellish the story more. She was so into laughing that she didn't even notice Sam creep up from behind her.

"Mercedes, can we..."

"SAM!" she jumped up and placed her hand over heart. "You startled me!"

"Oh sorry...I didn't mean to do that." Sam replied quickly but still reaching for her hand. "I just need to talk to you for a moment...alone." Sam added as he looked over at the rest of the gang.

"Sam...can't we talk later? Santana's telling us what happened to them." Mercedes responded before taking her hand away from him slowly. Santana looked between the two then looked over at Kurt. Mercedes was definitely acting weird. She had never been this interested in anything she'd ever had to say like this before, especially when it was obvious she was lying.

"Diva, she's already told the story a billion times and neither was the real story but trust me, you're not missing anything." Kurt responded. Mercedes looked over at Sam, realizing that she couldn't avoid him any longer then forced a smile on her face.

"Alright...but don't tell no other parts without me...I don't wanna miss anything else." Mercedes added before getting up and making her way to her bedroom with Sam following closely behind. She nervously took slow steps to her bedroom and tried to shake off the sound of Sam's mother screaming in pain. She hated that her feelings for Sam was hurting someone in a way that made them scream in that manner. "How am I going to get that sound out of my head?" She asked herself as she closed the door behind Sam and watched as he walked in and stared at a picture that was on her dresser. "That was a picture of my glee club after we won our first trophy."

"You haven't changed much..." Sam stated before looking over at her and smiling. "...still as beautiful as ever." Sam placed the picture back down and pulled Mercedes close. As much as she heard Holly screaming she couldn't shake the need she had to kiss Sam again. The moment he cupped her face, she tiptoed a bit to press her lips against his. As they kissed they took a couple steps back till they both fell on the bed laughing. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't get to ever kiss you again." Sam said against her lips. Mercedes moaned as he deepened the kiss and ran her hands through his hair. She felt Sam's hands slowly moving from her face down to her breast then slowly traveled up her thigh. Mercedes felt her heart rate speeding up and finally found the strength to push Sam away as the voice of Holly reminding her not to connect with Sam played in her mind.

"Sam...stop...we...uh...we need to have a conversation." Mercedes managed to mutter as she scooted further away from him. Sam sat up and inched closer to her, placing kisses on her neck.

"We can talk later." Sam responded as he continued to plant kisses on her neck. Mercedes felt herself almost losing control but the sound Holly screaming intensified causing her to push him away harder.

"No! Sam, we really need to talk."

"Um...okay." Sam responded as he nervously tried to think what she wanted to talk about. "Are you worried about the whole alien human thing 'cause..."

"Sammmmm..."

"I looked into it and it's not as different as what humans do..."

"Sammmm..."

"Wait...is this because you haven't..."

"SAM!" Mercedes snapped and reached over to slap his arm playfully. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay." he responded before sitting up and facing her. "What's going on?"

"I don't think we should...connect in that way."

"Oh okay...you're not ready yet?"

"No...I just don't think it's a good idea." Mercedes replied then reached over to take his hands. "Sam, the Taleon army has left as you heard Santana said. So the war is over. What you came to do was courageous but with that being over, you should be heading back home." Once she finished her sentence, Sam removed his hands from hers and moved away slightly.

"Is that why you've been acting distant?" Sam asked but before she could respond he continued. "Because I don't believe this is over. The Taleons don't just give up. They will be back."

"What if they don't come back?"

"They will...and even if they don't I...decided that I wanted to stay here with you, Mercedes." Sam added as he nervously smiled at her. Mercedes hated that she ever met Sam's mother because now, there was no way that she could ever keep him from her. She needed him more than Mercedes did.

"Sam...you can't stay here." she replied softly and felt her heart sank as she watched his smile disappear. "Look, even if the Taleons don't come back...do you really think Sue and Roz are going to just let this go? They aren't going to stop till they have you guys."

"Then come with me, Mercedes." he pleaded as he took her hand in his again. Mercedes sighed and shook her head knowing that there was no way she could ever leave earth.

"Sammmm...can you imagine what they'd do to me there?"

"Mercedes, I am not leaving here without you."

"Sam..."

"I can't live without you...our connection..."

"It will dissipate when you get back."

"No...we are connected. Once we have connected that bond cannot be broken. I don't believe in that."

"Sammmm..."

"No Mercedes! What happened to you back there? Why are you talking like this? This is not you!"

"Sam, you barely know me!"

"Tell me what happened to you? Tell me and I can help you get better."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Sam. I just can't go with you and you cannot stay here on earth!" Mercedes responded finally causing Sam to stand speechless for a moment. He didn't say a word for what felt like an eternity but then his eyes flickered orange then he turned and stormed out of the room and marched over to Sebastian, who was busy talking to Kurt. Sam grabbed Sebastian and pulled him up till he was standing.

"We need to talk, now!"

"Uh Sam...can't you see we are busy..." Kurt started to say but stopped when Sam glared at him. "Nevermind...have fun Bashy." Santana and Kurt both watched in shock as Sam dragged Sebastian outside before they both ran to the room where Mercedes was. Brittany shook her head and sighed as she followed her brothers outside to make sure they didn't kill each other. "Diva, what the hell?"

"Yeah Aretha, you gave old alien boy blue balls and he's about to go apeshit on his brother again." Santana added as she crossed her arms and looked at over at Mercedes. "Wait...did you get to see if they are blue or not?"

"SANTANA!"

"You bitches were thinking it!" Santana replied as she rolled her eyes at the both of them. "So...what's going on with you though? You've been acting weird since we got back."

"No I haven't."

"Diva."

"Kurt." Mercedes responded back.

"You can tell us you know? That boy is crazy about you and we know how you get when you find love you always want to push it away."

"I'm not pushing anything away and Sam will be okay. He just has a little temper." Mercedes responded as she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She hated that she was hurting Sam but she knew it was for his own good.

* * *

Sam dragged Sebastian outside and the two brothers squabbled till Brittany came between them and separated them. Sam knew that Sebastian had something to do with how Mercedes was acting. He was tired of having to rough up Sebastian but he was more tired of how he continuously sabotaged them. He looked over at Brittany and sighed before trying to calm himself down. Sebastian shook his head and wiped the blood from his lips then glared at Sam. He knew he could just tell Sam that it wasn't him this time but the way Sam was mad there was no way he'd believe him without him telling on his mother.

"Sam, you really need to stop taking out your anger on Bash."

"He knows something. I know he does. He's holding information from us again. Every single time we trust him he screws us again!" Sam shouted as he pointed over to Sebastian. Brittany knew that what Sam was saying was true but she needed him to calm down.

"I get it Sam...but beating him up will do no good."

"It makes me feel good." Sam replied as he glared at Sebastian again.

"Bash, seriously, if you know something about why Mercedes is acting different, you need to say something."

"I didn't do anything but save her life!" Sebastian responded. "Twice! You'd think he'd thank me."

"I swear if you hurt her..." Sam tried to get closer to Sebastian again.

"Sam...please..." Brittany said as she tried to push them apart. "Bash, I can tell that you're holding something back too. Please just tell us what happened to Mercedes back there." Sebastian looked at Brittany then looked over at Sam who he could tell was switching between orange and green coloring in his eyes. He knew once Sam was fully orange that Brittany wouldn't be able to hold him back for long. "Please Bash!"

"Forget it! If he won't say it willingly..." Sam said as his eyes turned solid orange. Sebastian staggered back and fell to the ground as he tried to get away. He knew it would only be seconds for Sam's speed to kick in so before he could fully charge up Sebastian made his decision.

"IT WAS MOM, SAM! MOM HAD MERCEDES AND TOLD HER TO SEND YOU HOME OR SHE''LL DIE. SHE'S FALLEN ILL AND NEED US BACK HOME!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all sorry for my absense. I've been busy with life and whatnot. A little writer's block with my other novel which is causing a bit of delay with my recreational writing. Kinda wished I used Terri instead of Holly but she's already here lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am shocked that you all still reading my older fics too. It really makes me feel all mushy inside. Anyway...here's the next part...hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Mercedes woke up with a stretch and a smile on her face, after having what she could deem as one of the best dreams she's had in a while. The last time she had a dream like this Sam had touched her forehead and left her in fantasy that she never wanted to wake from. Suddenly she blinked a couple times and noticed that Sam was sitting in a corner watching her stretch and smile to herself. From the look on his face she could tell he was still upset about what she had said to him. After he'd stormed off, he didn't return back til she had long fallen asleep, she assumed.

"Do you guys ever sleep?" she asked, quickly running her fingers through her disheveled hair then stopping when her fingers got stuck in a tangle of her curls. "I look like who this and why did they." Mercedes mumbled to herself as she hopped out of bed and made her way to her bathroom as Sam followed closely behind.

"I think you look as beautiful as the moment you saved me and..."

"Took my breath away?" she asked cutting him off. He smiled and tried to enter the bathroom with her. "Hold up swole up! Where do you think you're going?" she asked as she placed her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I need to talk to you about last night."

"No...you need to wait till I have freshened up. That's what you need to do." Mercedes pushed him out of the way then closed the door in front of him. "I'll be out in a few."

Sam stepped back as she wished and sat on her bed waiting for her to come out. After Sebastian told him what his mother did to Mercedes, he left and took a long walk to clear his thoughts. On the one hand, he was pissed with his mother. He'd experience her doing something similar before to him, when she tried to alter his memories of his father. After his father left them and disappeared, she tried to alter their minds to make the memories of their father horrible. It worked on Sebastian and Brittany but not for Sam. The effects didn't work on him because of his speed talent. His mother's talent only lasted on him for seconds before they wore off. Eventually Sam caught on to what she was doing and made her promise to never use her talent on them again. But if she were in fact dying then he would understand why she tried everything she could to get in touch with Sam. And what other way would it be effective if she promised not to use her talent on them.

He was conflicted the entire night then he came back and saw Mercedes sleeping. She was tossing and turning as if she were having a nightmare. He knew that his mother was the cause of this. He reached over and touched her forehead to calm her dreams as he'd done before. He smiled as he watched her giggle and hug her pillow tight. "What was he going to do if he had to be without her?" was the question that plagued his mind as he sat and dosed off in the corner of her bedroom. There had to be something that he could to save both his mother and the woman who took his breath away with each smile.

"Why didn't you tell me it was my mother that put you in a coma?" Sam asked when Mercedes finally came out. Mercedes halted immediately, unsure of how he found out and how to even respond.

"Dang Sam, can I get comfortable before you jump down my throat?" She asked instead as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mercedes..." Sam tried to continue but she was saved by her cellphone ringing as she raised her finger to stop him.

"Hey mom." she responded with a smile on her face as she ignored the pout Sam was displaying. She was happy to hear from her mother at first till she heard her mother's screams.

"Mercedes! Explain to me why you and your scallywagged friends are displayed all over the news as wanted? What did that Satanic girl get you into?"

"What are you talking about mom?" Mercedes asked. "And stop calling her that. Her name is Santana."

"You think I care what her name is when your face is all over the news like some fugitive?" her mother asked as Mercedes frantically searched for her remote control.

"What news station?" Mercedes asked as she looked over at Sam. Things were getting intense now. How were they supposed to move on with their life if they had their face plastered on the news.

"CNN, NBC, CBS, BET, MTV, HSN...all of them. Now tell me what in God's name have you got into!"

"Mom...I gotta call you back!" Mercedes responded before she could hang up the phone Santana and Kurt came bursting in.

"Mercedes turn on the tv!" Kurt screamed. "They have the worst picture of me right now." Kurt added just as Sebastian and Brittany came following in.

 _"We have been following the story where the CIA are searching for a group that they are now calling the disappearing bandits. The CIA are now saying that this group has been known to escape captivity while being questioned. They have information that can explain the explosions that's been occurring in the past few days. If you see them, you are advised not to approach as they are armed and dangerous. Please contact the number at the bottom of your screen if you see these people."_ They started showing pictures of Mercedes and Sam's mugshot from when they were brought in. Then it showed a video of Santana and Kurt as they hurled a slushie at Sue. The next two images were just drawings of Brittany and Sebastian. They all just stood there in shock.

"What are we going to do now? There's no way we can get away with this now. Everyone in the world has seen our faces and will always remember us as fugitives. They are going to throw us in jail and throw away the key." Mercedes finally said before turning off the TV and slumping down to her bed. Sam looked over to Brittany and Sebastian before he sat down next to her. Without even saying a word to Sebastian, he already knew what Sam was thinking.

"You think we can ship out with you guys and live up in Tally ho?" Santana asked in all seriousness.

"It's called Taleo, Satan." Kurt corrected her with a roll of his eyes. "But, seriously, yes, can we go with you guys?"

"Of course." Sam answered immediately as he looked over at Mercedes and stood up. "I'd be happy to take you guys back home to Taleo."

"Santana, you'd love it there. You wouldn't have to deal with humans issues with sexuality, race and all the other stupid things I have heard you all fight over." Brittany interjected before intertwining her fingers with Santana's.

"As much as I think human's are inferior, I don't see how this would hurt bringing you all back there. Maybe my mother can..."

"Are you guys crazy?" Mercedes snapped causing everyone to look at her. "Do you guys understand what you're asking? You want to just up and leave earth and go to a planet where they think we're worth being wasted." she asked. "Am I the only one that remembers that only a few days ago we were worried about being killed by these people."

"Mercedes!"

"No Sam...I know you want to think that everything can be all fairy tales and happy endings but do you not see what you and your people have done to us? What you've done to me?"

"Diva chill." Kurt interjected realizing that Mercedes was about to say something she didn't mean. "Sam, she doesn't mean that."

"The hell I don't!" Mercedes responded. She hated playing as if she really believed what she was saying, but she had to get him mad enough that he would go back to Taleo and save his mother. She tried to look away from Sam but the look in his eyes said that she was breaking his heart.

"The hell is wrong with you, 'Retha? Ever since you came out of your coma you've been acting all psycho."

"It's okay, she's right." Sam responded causing everyone to look at him. "My mother was the reason she was in that coma."

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Oh hell naw...I'm about to go all Lima Heights adjacent on her probing ass." Santana said as she started to scoop her hair up into a ponytail."

"Our mother is ill." Sebastian tried to explain but stopped when Santana glared at him.

"I don't give a rats ass!"

"Santana!"

"I'm sorry Brit, I know that's your mother but the bitch could have killed Mercedes."

"She wouldn't..." Brittany tried to explain but she even got a stare from Sam. When it came to the things their mother wanted she had sometimes done some really crazy things. Sam walked over to Mercedes and knelt in front of her before taking her hand in his.

"Mercedes, I know why you're acting this way. I know what my mom did to you back home." he said as she began to tear up. "She's wrong for putting all that on you and making you feel as if you're the reason for her being sick."

"I saw her Sam...I felt her pain and heard her screams. I still hear her screams." Mercedes said as she tried to fight back the tears. "She said I was causing this. Our connection is causing all of this Sam."

"My mother might be ill..." Sam started as he looked over to his siblings and frowned. "...but she's known to play on people's emotion and play with memories." he continued. "I know that our meeting has turned your world upside down but I also know how to turn it right side up." Sam added as he felt himself becoming choked up.

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this?" Sebastian asked because he knew what Sam wanted to do.

"I can get mom to help us. Help us get back to Taleo and help them get their life back." Sam explained.

"Even if it means losing your connection, Sam?" Brittany asked as a tear slid down her face as she looked over at Santana. "We'd all lose connections."

"Can you guys tell us what the hell you're talking about?" Kurt asked as he looked at the siblings.

"Sam...what are you guys talking about?" Mercedes asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Sebastian's going to have to put you back into a coma so that you can talk to my mom.

"Are you insane, Sam?" Mercedes asked as she let go of his hand. "Why? Why can't you do it?"

"My mother promised me a while back that she would never use her talent on us so it has to be you. You're the only one with the level of connection to reach her on Taleo."

"Thank God, for not having good signals." Kurt added before nudging Santana then shrugging as she glared at him.

"What does this mean for us, Sam?" Santana asked as she crossed her arms and looking nervously at Brittany.

"Well, if my mom does what she is best known for doing she can make either no one ever remembers you here on earth or..." he paused and looked at Mercedes as she shook her head.

"Or we won't remember you, huh?" Mercedes asked even though she knew what the response was. As much as she wanted to save his mother she didn't know if she liked the idea of forgetting him completely. She didn't want to lose him or the memory of him.

"She will not be able to pick and choose who and what billions of people will remember. She will have to make just the one event of us ever coming here disappear from history." he explained. "I'm sorry, Mercedes."

"What if...I don't want to forget you?" Mercedes asked as she looked at him. He smiled then allowed it to slowly fade away before responding.

"The only option is that you would come with us to Taleo because Sue and Roz will not stop looking for you guys. I can't let that happen to you, Mercedes. I would risk our connection to save you."

"Well ain't that just sweet?" Santana added before rolling her eyes. She was beyond tired of the bullshit. As far as she was concerned she was ready to leave earth but she knew she would be miserable without Mercedes and Kurt.

"So what's it going to be?" Sebastian asked as they all looked back at Mercedes. She sat pensively as she tried to think of what to do. She looked at Kurt and Santana and then over at Sam. If she chose to stay on earth they would never remember them. Kurt and Santana would miss out on the love of their lives. She couldn't do that to them but maybe she could sacrifice her connection so that they can keep theirs. Especially since her connection to Sam was the cause of his mother's illness. She sighed and said a silent prayer before looking to Sebastian with a forced smile.

"Let's do this."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I was late but here goes Take My Breath...**

* * *

It was quiet inside of the apartment as everyone stood around Mercedes bed and watched as Sebastian worked his talent on her. Each and everyone was secretly praying for her to do what they thought was right for them all. Sebastian needed the silence to concentrate. This was not something that he's ever done but he knew he could do it. Sam was depending on him and after all he's done to him, he deserved that much. He looked around the room then decided to close his eyes as their nerves started to sidetrack him.

In one corner, Santana stood rocking side to side biting her bottom lip nervously. Mercedes and Santana had been best friends since high school. She knew everything Santana had to deal with growing up on the other side of the tracks. She knew how hard Santana had to act just to avoid getting bullied on a daily basis, all because she was mixed. Although she hadn't fully came out to everyone, her mother knew Santana was gay and disowned her a while back. Ever since then, Mercedes was the only family Santana had. She had no other reason to want to stay on earth. Santana was ready to go and she prayed that Mercedes remembered this as she swung over to speak to the probing Alien on Tally ho. Brittany could sense her nervousness and reached over to grab her hand. She guided Santana out of the room as she could see tears forming in her eyes.

Not too far behind, Kurt watched as they walked out of the room. He looked down at his cellphone waiting on it to vibrate. He'd sent a text message to his father, begging him to call. He couldn't see how he'd ever be happy leaving earth with his father behind with no memory of him or knowing why he left. As he nervously watched Sebastian and Mercedes, he secretly made his first ever prayer to Mercedes' God, that she remembered their life together. Mercedes and Kurt met in elementary school. While he was being teased for playing with dolls with Mercedes every recess in the third grade, she was teased for being the only black girl in the class. Even though she had her own battles, she was the only one to stand up for him every time. If anyone needed to leave Earth, it would be Kurt. And he hoped that she'd remember that, just as his phone vibrated. He excused himself to answer the call.

"Dad..."

"Kurt, I can't say much and I have to say it in a hurry. I just want to tell you that I love you and do what you have to do." Burt said cutting him off.

"But Dad, what if we forget each other?"

"Son, there isn't a thing anyone can do to rip you away from my memory. But this earth isn't ready for what I would do if they hurt you. I don't know what you're going to do, but I have to hang up. I am sure they are tracing this call."

"Dad...I don't want to..."

"Son, trust me like I trust you...I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, Dad." he replied before hearing the click from the other end. He looked over in the corner and watched as Brittany rocked Santana back and forth as she cried.

"Maybe rocking back and forth will work, I see they do that here a lot on TV." Brittany said as she ran her fingers through Santana's hair. Kurt shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that their lives had changed so much, and it was about to change a lot more as he heard the sound of sirens coming from outside. Kurt quickly ran back into the room and pulled Sam.

"Sam, we have a problem." Kurt explained as they all ran to the window and watched as the cops surrounded them. "They traced my dad's call to us here."

"Good job baby smurf!" Santana said as she wiped her tears away. "What are we going to do now? Mercedes is still in Tally ho..."

"Taleo!" they all shouted correcting her.

"Whatever! What are we going to do?" she looked over at Sam waiting for an answer.

"We're going to create a diversion to give Sebastian and Mercedes more time. I have speed. I can put them all to sleep within a few seconds but first, I will need to make you guys my hostages." Sam added with a smile as Santana rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Mercedes could hear the commotion faintly as she landed right back on the bed that she was last in her coma in. She looked outside and noticed the skyline was no longer pink but a tinted purple. The skyline was beyond beautiful. It was as if the damn planet was built by freaking Picasso. She was so busy enjoying the view that she didn't notice Sam's mother watching her from the back. She had so much on her mind. A horrible decision to make that can affect so many people. She knew what Santana and Kurt wanted. And she knew what Sam and his siblings wanted. If Mercedes decided to have their memories removed and they stayed on earth, would they really hate her for that? Why would they want to move to this beautiful planet when they'd be considered second class citizens? All for love? Was it worth it? Would Sam's mother be okay with this decision?

"I can help you with that question." Holly said causing Mercedes to turn around in shock. Although she knew his mother could read her thoughts she still couldn't get used to it. "I have to say that I am shocked that you came back. That Sam allowed you to come back."

"Allowed? He didn't allow me to do anything. I made this decision on my own." Mercedes responded.

"Oh...please don't waste energy on being offended. There's a reason why I said what I said." she quickly added dismissively. She took her time to glide over before sitting next to Mercedes and playing with her hair. "You know I just love how fluffy your hair is...and it just shimmers here."

"Uh...white folk just love touching hair no matter what planet I'm on, huh?" Mercedes thought to herself. Holly caught her thought and quickly removed her hands from Mercedes' hair.

"Well...I guess we should get to this decision you have to make huh?"

"Yeah, well, I don't have much time here. They are after us and Sam says you can help us get away." Mercedes replied wishing she could read her mind. If she was as manipulative as Sam said she was there's no telling what she would do.

"I understand and Sam would be right if I had the energy that he thinks I have." She stood up and did a slow spin before displaying a frail smile. "As you can see I have fallen ill. What Sam wants me to do is wipe out the memory of an entire planet and transport you all here as well."

"Look, I know he's asking a lot from you and my friends think Taleo would be such a breath of fresh air, but I really don't know how accepted they will be here. Sebastian didn't like us much as first and I know you'll be honest with me."

"You want to know if you're friends will be safe here? If they will be treated better or worst than how they are treated on earth. You want me to tell you that they would hate it here." Holly continued to say everything that Mercedes was thinking. "Wait...you want to stay on earth and let them come here...without you?" she added in shock then smiled slyly. "I think I have an idea on how I can help you and your friends and you can help me help them." Mercedes nervously smiled as well but something about the way Holly smiled made Mercedes a bit scared.

* * *

Sam sighed as he gave Brittany the head nod to proceed with opening the door as she held Santana in front of her. Right outside of their door Sue and Roz stood with a megaphone at each of their mouths shouting out obscenities overlapping each other. The whole scene would have been funny if the love of his life wasn't in danger because of their irrational threats that they shouted.

"Step out of the apartment, with all of your alien hands up! We have you all surrounded!" Roz shouted. "Y'all not about to make me lose my job over no alien stand off bullshit! I did not get awarded as the first black blonde FBI prom queen just to lose out on some crazy ass stand off!"

"ROZ!" Sue said as she pointed the megaphone in her direction. "NO ONE CARES ABOUT THAT!" Sue shouted then turned the megaphone in Brittany's direction where she held Santana pretending to be afraid. "YOU CAN STOP YOUR PHONY ACT! I KNOW YOU ALL ARE ALIENS!" as she continued to shout Sam zoomed through the crowd of cops that surrounded them in the back putting them to sleep. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED AND SOON WE WILL HAVE YOU DISSECTED LIKE THE FROGS YOU PROBABLY ARE UNDERNEATH THOSE HUMAN SHELLS!" Sam finally made it to the front and zapped Roz then made his way over to Sue as she dropped to the ground and sucked her thumb.

"Alright you guys, we have to be quick. They will only be out for a few minutes." Sam rushed back in and started to barricade the door. "I think it will be enough time to finish. How's she holding up?" Sam asked as he looked at Sebastian then down at Mercedes.

* * *

"When I am done you understand that you won't remember Sam or anything, right?" Holly reminded Mercedes. "And if your friends come here you won't remember them as well. I won't be able to undo this. The connection you have with Sam is what I will be using to make this happen. Are you sure you want this?" Mercedes knew what she was sacrificing. She would rather see her friends happy and she knew that. Mercedes reached over and took Holly's hand, unsure of what would happen when she finished doing what she wanted to do. Holly smiled and gave Mercedes hand a squeeze. "Okay, when I am done you will wake up back in your apartment on earth."

"I'm ready." Mercedes responded just as Holly's eyes illuminated and her body began to shake and glow in colors Mercedes had never witnessed ever in life. It was so surreal that she didn't realize that she Holly was no longer in front of her in real form.

When she finally made it back in her room, there was nobody else inside of the apartment. She got out of bed and looked around the apartment, slowly searching for Santana and Kurt. As she went into each room she slowly started to forget who she was even looking for. She opened the door and noticed a bunch of cops and FBI agents sleeping on the ground, slowly rising and looking around as if they were lost. What were they doing there? What the hell were they looking for? Minutes later another car sped into the apartment complex and parked. Mercedes watched as a man walked out of the car and came over to her.

"Get inside Mercedes...they are waiting for you." the man said as he closed the door behind them. Mercedes wasn't sure who the man was but he seemed familiar. His blonde hair and green eyes pierced right through her and immediately she felt as if she could trust him.

"Do I know you?" Mercedes asked.

"You will soon." he replied as he placed his hand over her head and they both transported out of the apartment. She wasn't where she was going but for some reason she trusted this random ass blonde man.

* * *

When Sam arrived on Taleo, he was happy to see Santana and Brittany hugging in one corner and Sebastian hugging Kurt as well. He walked over to his mother who didn't look as sick as Sebastian claimed she was and suddenly figured out what happened. He looked around and couldn't find Mercedes anywhere. He ran over to Santana and pulled Kurt over to question them.

"Where's Mercedes?" he asked the both of them.

"Who?" they asked and looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. He looked at his siblings and saw the same expression on their faces. He looked over at his mother as she took her time to glide over to him. She knew that he knew. Her talent never lasted on him long enough to work. This is exactly what happened when she tried to make him forget his father. She hoped that he'd understand that she didn't make this sacrifice. Mercedes did and she just used it to help them all.

"What did you do to her?" Sam asked as his eyes flickered orange. "Where is she? Why can't they remember her?"

"Sam...it wasn't my decision...this was hers."

"You're lying!" Sam replied in disbelief. Sebastian and Brittany was unsure what was happening but they remembered what happened with their father and finally looked over at their mother.

"Mom, what did you do?" Sebastian asked as his mother started to step back. Santana and Kurt was unsure why all were upset with their mother. All they knew was that a few weeks ago they met a couple aliens who told them they would take them to their planet.

"She asked me to do this. She wanted me to do this to save her little human friends." Holly explained. Although Sam wanted to hate his mother and not trust a word she was saying he had grown to know Mercedes. She was definitely the type to sacrifice what they had to save her friends.

"You have to bring her back." Sam responded in what felt like a whisper.

"I...I...can't..." she stuttered. "I used all my energy and hers to save you." she could hear him blaming her for everything. Blaming her for running off their father with her manipulative ways, blaming her for Mercedes sacrificing herself to save him. Holly knew that he'd end up hating her so she did something she never knew she would ever do. She made a call that she hoped would get Sam to forgive her for everything.

"Mom, what is Sam talking about?" Brittany asked finally as tears slid down Holly's face. "Who is he talking about and why can't you bring her back?"

"I did everything I could, Sam. I promise." she replied. Sam stared at her and shook his head as he turned to walk away. "Sam, wait..." she shouted behind him but he ignored her and went straight for the door. When he opened the door he couldn't believe what he saw. He wasn't sure if his mother was playing mind games or if he was really seeing the real deal.

"Dad..." Sam said in shock as he stood face to face with his dad. He didn't know if he should cry, scream or clap, but before he could decide what to do next his father stepped aside and his eyes fell on Mercedes. "Mercedes?"

"Sam?" Mercedes said as all her memories started to return to her. She ran into his arms and kissed him as if she hadn't kissed him in weeks. As they were kissing, Santana and Kurt came rushing in pushing Sam away so that they could hug her as well. Sam looked at his father and hugged him as well. He couldn't believe he was hugging his father. Sebastian and Brittany slowly made their way to their dad to hug him while their mother stood awkwardly behind. Sebastian and Brittany both stepped aside and allowed their mother to glide over to their father.

"Harry...thank you for coming back." Holly said smiling as she reached him.

"You know I'd do anything for my kids." he replied causing her smile to disappear. He turned to Sam and Mercedes and smiled. "You two cherish the love you share and never use that love against each other. If you ever need me I will be back on earth...and only one call away." he quickly hugged everyone except Holly and disappeared into the night. Everyone looked over at Holly and stood in silence all understanding without knowing the back story of why Harry no longer loved Holly. It was quiet for a minute before Santana broke the silence.

"Bitch we in Tally ho!" Santana shouted causing everyone to finally laugh. Mercedes snuggled up to Sam and smiled as she looked at her new home. She was really going to miss earth but she was going to enjoy being there with Sam. "Which one of you bitches is going to teach me talengo?"

* * *

 **Soooooo if you hadn't noticed. This is my final chapter for Take My Breath. Geez Louise that was too much. I don't know how I feel about the ending but I wanted to give everyone their fair share of the ending. Anyway, for those of you that do not know I am writing another story smh cuz I got issues. I wanna thank everyone that has read this and was patient with me as I went a year with no updates lol. Thanks for reviewing following and favoriting. I love yall**


	16. Where are they now?

**Hey everybody! I am back. I know I completed this story a while back but I felt it needed an update to show how the trio was coping with being Taleons. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Zaad meg, veyu." (Two bags, please.) Mercedes said as she held up two fingers. She was at the local farmer's market purchasing a bag of those gushy grapes she'd grown to love since she first tasted them back on earth. She had to buy a couple things for a special event that they would be attending later that evening. She still couldn't believe how easily she was able to adapt to things in Taleo since they migrated there. So much had happened since then. For a while, the crew remained hidden till all the chaos died down about the rebellion vs the Taleon army. Sam allowed his mother to use her powers on the three to implant the Taleon language into their memory, so they were fluent within minutes. After a month of being on the planet they'd grown to learn that the days were definitely shorter than what they had on earth. And the nights were just as shorter as the youth on the planet partied as if they had no tomorrow. One night, Sebastian took them to a club where he introduced them to a woman that he claimed was going to make them blend in more on the planet.

"Sam, do you know who he's taking us to see?" Mercedes asked as they all followed closely behind Sebastian. Things were different by then with Sebastian. He was no longer trying to get in between Sam and Mercedes. He had his brother on Taleo now and there was no reason to harm them anymore.

"He says that it's some talent scout with the talent to take and exchange talents from other Taleons." Sam replied as they passed by other Taleons who were experimenting with their new found talents. Mercedes looked back at Santana and Kurt who were both discussing what type of talent they would ask for. She wished she could be as excited as they were but she was nervous. If this woman found out they were from earth, she could report them as aliens to the Taleon Army. She wasn't sure how they could all be so calm about it.

"I think I would like the power to blow people up or something." Santana said as she looked over at Kurt. "I want to just look someone's way and their brain just oozes out. Or at least be able to control them or whatever." She shrugged.

"That sounds disgusting. And honestly that's a wasted power." Kurt responded as Santana glared at him.

"You're lucky I can't make your brain ooze out." She retorted. Mercedes rolled her eyes at the two. Being on a different planet did not change the constant bantering between the two.

"Alright, we are here." Sebastian said before turning to the crew. "As I told Sam earlier, this woman is a talent agent. Underground as you can see. She can take and exchange talents for the right money or the right type of talent. There's one thing though…"

"I knew it…what's the one thing? Does she have to probe us?" Santana asked as everyone looked over at her. "Hey, I'm just asking the questions here. You know you all thought it." She said as they all turned to look at Sebastian again.

"No probing. You just can't choose what type of talent she gives you. And once she gives it to you. That's it." Sebastian said as he turned to knock on the door but stopped when Mercedes reached for his hand.

"Sebastian, how do you know about this woman?" Mercedes asked.

"Were you trying to get rid of your talent?" Brittany asked. Sebastian looked embarrassed for a minute as he tried to find a way to explain how he wanted to swap his talent for something else.

"Look, yes, at some point, I wanted to have the strength talent like you two. But I changed my mind at the last minute, okay?"

"Because you couldn't pick your talent, huh?" Kurt asked. Everyone fell quiet waiting for Sebastian to agree or disagree but instead he looked over at them and asked if they wanted to change their minds too. Santana and Kurt both were quick to say they were ready, but Mercedes had to think about it. Sam took her hand and reassured her that he would love her with or without her talent. He reminded her though that without the talents it would be easier for the Taleon army to know they were earthlings. So she decided to bite the bullet anyway.

"Ms. Carmen Tibideaux, these are my friends Kurt, Santana and Mercedes." Sebastian said in Taleon as he introduced them. "They would like to have talent implantation."

"Implantation?" Mercedes asked in English, suddenly feeling woozy. "I thought you said no probing?" she asked as she pulled Sebastian slightly. Sebastian began to explain but Carmen lifted her hand to stop him before motioning for Mercedes to come closer.

"You…come here." She had a hint of a smile on her face as Mercedes moved closer to her. "You three aren't from here, are you?"

"Uh…" Mercedes wanted to lie but felt as if Carmen was reading her mind the way Holly always did.

"Don't worry I don't read minds. That is not a talent that I have. Though it is something that I am in the market for." She smiled and looked over at Sebastian.

"Sorry, Ms. Tibideaux, my mother would never give away that talent."

"I understand…but if she ever changes her mind…" Carmen said before waving him off. "I can tell that you three are from earth, don't worry I will not expose you. I spent some time on your planet and was very famous there. I was known to many as Whoopi Goldberg." She confessed as the trio looked to each other in shock.

"Oh my God! My parents loved you in _Ghost_." Kurt responded. Mercedes couldn't believe she didn't recognize the woman.

"It was a good time but, I grew bored with the politics of your planet." She smiled then looked at Mercedes. "Since you're afraid, I will do your implantation last." She looked over at Kurt and motioned him over. "I hope Sebastian went over how this works. I have no control over which talent finds a connection with the host. When I touch your head, the talent will try to implant itself and whatever connects with you is the talent that you'll have."

"So it's like getting pregnant? You never know what child you'll get, right?" Kurt asked with a smile as his nerves started to set in.

"There you go, Kurt, you finally get to feel what it's like to be a woman." Santana quipped as Kurt glared her way. Carmen looked over at Santana and immediately made the smile that was tugging her lips to fade away. Something about the woman scared the Bejesus out of her.

"We will begin." She said as she dipped her hand into a sink and washed her hands before making her way over to Kurt. "I need complete silence during this process. Any interference can cause an implantation to be incomplete." She said looking over at Santana.

Mercedes and Santana both were nervous and scared as they held hands with Sam and Britt. Carmen began to mumble words, they couldn't even decipher. Minutes later, lights began to flow from her and wrap around Kurt. Each color would hit Kurt and bounce off and return back into Kurt. Finally a bright purple color flowed out of her and slowly went into Kurt lifting him off the ground before slowly placing him back down. He slowly opened his eyes then his body became translucent then he shapeshifted into a couple different people before returning back to himself.

"The implantation of Shapeshift talent complete." Carmen said softly as Kurt beamed with excitement. "Please use your talents wisely. She looked over at Santana and gave a slight nod to her as she slowly let go of Britt's hands. Mercedes was still nervous as she watched Santana step to Carmen. She did the same steps as she did with Kurt, mumbling the same words before lights began to try to implant into Santana. Finally a dark red light plunged into Santana as her eye shifted from dark brown to a deep red. Mercedes waited for her eyes to change from red to brown but they remained red even after Carmen stepped away. "Implanting complete. Psychic empathy."

"Why hasn't her eyes changed back?" Mercedes asked as she looked over at Sam. Their connection was still strong as it were on earth, so Sam could feel her fear and hesitation.

"Taleon's emotions appear in their eyes, so since Santana here, seems to harbor a lot of anger, her eyes remain red till she calms down."

"What the hell is a psychic empathy power?" Santana asked as her eyes glowed to a darker red. Carmen looked at her and smiled at Santana before explaining.

"You have the power to sense emotions. You can either control how people feel or just feel how they feel."

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Santana asked in annoyance. Mercedes could tell that Santana wasn't happy but Carmen was already looking over at Mercedes.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she extended her hands towards Mercedes. Sam squeezed Mercedes hand slightly then nudged her slightly.

"You can do this, babe." He responded before letting her hand go. Mercedes nodded then prayed God could hear her on this planet before taking Carmen's hand. She stepped closer to Carmen then took a deep breath as she started the process. She felt each of the colors trying to implant themselves into her and for a while it felt like nothing could get through. Then finally a bright white light floated around her for a few seconds then went in and eliminated her entire body.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed as the bright light beamed so bright that they all had to shield their eyes. Carmen smiled and nodded as if she approved of the talent that seeped through Mercedes. "What happened?"

"Implantation complete." Carmen said with a wide smile. "She has reality warping talent as well as precognition."

"How freaking charming! She gets two powers!" Santana said before crossing her arms. Her eyes were still red but now there was a twinge of green flickering around it. Brittany took Santana's hand and calmed her down till her eyes started to darken back to brown.

"Be happy for her, Santana."

"What am I supposed to do with reality warping?" Mercedes asked.

"Whatever you want…just be careful that you don't lose yourself in there."

That was years ago and Mercedes was now a reality warping professional. Santana had grown to love her powers as well. Kurt rarely used his talent but he was the most comfortable on Taleo then everyone. He'd even started his own fashion consulting business that was flourishing daily. Sebastian and Kurt had finally opened up about their relationship, especially after he got his talent. They were real Taleons now and they were living the life. Santana and Britt were married within a few weeks of being on the planet and worked together with a Taleon Modeling agency. Sam and Mercedes, having been connected already were considered married in the eyes of the Taleon law but they had a small ceremony just for his mother's happiness. Soon after they moved into their own small home that was right next to the farmer's market that Mercedes loved to visit daily. Though Mercedes never launched her singing career, she did however use her talent to host concert for the Taleon Army.

"Meh juya!" Mercedes announced that she was home. Usually Sam made it home from work as the new leader for the Taleon Army. It was weird seeing him lead the army he was once against but after overturning Will, Sam had started a new regime that had more of an open mind.

"Babe, we're back here!" Sam shouted. Mercedes could hear the sound of giggles and her heart flipped. She loved hearing that sound as she came in every day. Minutes later, she heard the steps of two sets of feet running towards her. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Mommy, help!" the little boy shouted as he ran to her and jumped into her arms. His soft curly blond tendrils bouncing as he hopped in her arms. His light gray ass beaming with excitement as Mercedes shielded him away from Sam. Mercedes and Sam became pregnant a month after the ceremony and she gave birth to their son Tyler, soon after. With things being so different on Taleo, her pregnancy was only six months and Tyler progressed faster than she even knew. And he got his talent right before he even learned to walk which was an experience that shocked and scared Mercedes.

"Leave my baby alone, Sam." She playfully said as she ran away with him in her arms. Sam used his super speed and appeared in front of them stopping her as they all fell over on the sofa.

"No fair! He used his talent!" Tyler said before he disappeared and teleported to the other side of the room.

"Hey! No Teleportation!" Sam said as he laid his head in Mercedes lap. She smiled at the two as she played in his hair. Sam was such a big kid with his son, who aside from the blond curls and lightly tanned skin, looked almost exactly like Mercedes. "So, what are you cooking today?"

"Kilusa reiz!"

"Really?" Sam asked in shock as that was a dish saved for big celebrations. "What's the occasion?"

"Everyone's coming over for a surprise." Mercedes sang.

Hours later, everyone was at their house and sitting in the living room eating the meal that she prepared. She waited till everyone was done before looking at Kurt and winking as he and Sebastian stood up. Mercedes waved her hands around everyone till she had altered their reality with everyone dressed in all white as Kurt and Sebastian stood at the altar. Out of them all he was the only one left to finally connect with Sebastian. Kurt thought it would never happen but Sebastian finally popped the question the night before and Kurt immediately called his best friend, Mercedes.

"So…you told her about this wedding and not me?" Santana asked as she started to feel left out.

"Chill, he only told me because he wanted me to alter the reality of the ceremony like I had at my wedding."

"I could have just accessed your memories and made you believe it happened this way, you know." Holly said with a smile.

"We like it this way." Sebastian said before taking Kurt's hand. "Now we're about to start the process." He said then looked at Sam and smiled. "Sam, if you don't mind…" Sam made his over to the two and began reading the Taleon ceremonial speech.

Mercedes wished their parents back on earth could have been there, and every now and then she missed her mother and Kurt and Santana's parents. But she knew that if they were still on earth they wouldn't have met these incredible siblings. Sam was a great husband and Britt was great with Tyler, and even Sebastian was becoming someone she really cared about. Everything they went through made them closer and being that they were now all connected their bonds were going to be stronger. She couldn't believe that it all started because she allowed Sam to take her breath.


End file.
